The New Guy
by MuchachaBonita
Summary: Jesse and Suze are living happily, until Paul comes along. Can Paul lure Suze away from Jesse, or will our favorite couple be able to hold onto their happiness? And whose to say Paul is the only obstacle they have to overcome. Sequel to The New Girl. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Greetings faithful readers, thank you for following along with my story and I hope you all enjoy this as much, if not more so than The New Girl. Sorry it took so long to update, but I've got college apps due and research papers that I'm putting off, but I will write on and update as soon as I possibly can.

Now, here's just a little background for the story so you're not confused or anything:

This takes place a few weeks after the end of The New Girl

Yes, Paul has come to rain on the JesseSuze parade

And of course, there is going to be plenty of fluff

Read and review my loves! –Lauren

-Chapter 1-

"Querida, I'm home," I yelled into the apartment as I threw my keys into the dish on the small table by our front door.

"Living room" she called back.

I made my way to the living room and saw Susannah in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. She was on her yoga mat, the top of her feet and her hands only holding her up in upward facing dog. Then she tucked her toes under and went up into downward facing dog.

Personally I don't like yoga, and the few times Susannah got me to agree to go to class with her I hated it. The only reason I even semi like it is because Susannah does poses like this one, where she sticks her butt up, which grants me a very nice chance to stare. But while I was enjoying the view, she changed positions and went into a forward bend. In my book, this pose is even better; actually it may just be my favorite. And then it ended because Susannah stood up and stretched her arms a little.

She turned to face me and smiled brightly, "Hi."

I looked her up and down and involuntarily licked my lips. She was glistening slightly and I could see her smooth skin gleaming. She had on some black stretchy yoga pants and a light blue sports bra, with her hair tied back in a ponytail.

Susannah just got side bangs about two weeks ago and I have to admit, they are nice and look really good on her, but they're getting annoying because they're always in her face. Although the good thing about that is that I normally get to brush them back and out of her face, which normally earns me a kiss.

"Querida" I said before leaning over and giving her a kiss. I went to pull her in my arms but she stood still. I stopped kissing her and gave her a questioning glance.

"I need a savasana, give me five minutes to cool down. You wanna join me? I'll even let you use half my mat" she proposed with a smile.

Savasana was my favorite part of the yoga classes Susannah had dragged me to. Basically you lie down and relax, focusing on your breathing and letting go of all the tension in your body.

"Okay, but you're gonna have to help me get my recommended daily exercise later" I hinted with a smile.

She shook her head but flashed me a smile, "I suppose I could that" she sighed, and then laid down on her mat, scooting over to make room for me. I toed off my shoes and socks before lying down beside Susannah and closing my eyes, focusing on my breathing. But with Susannah this close to me, and us being all alone in the apartment, I wanted to do a little more than just lay on the floor with Susannah.

We've only been living together a little more than three weeks and things have been great, but everyone has been showing up to visit us. My mother is always trying to invite herself over for dinner, while Susannah's step brothers just randomly show up.

But tonight I knew for a fact that no one was going to be coming over. My entire family is visiting my uncle's ranch, which is a few hours away, while Susannah's parents are in San Francisco taking a weekend trip together, and all of Susannah's step brothers are either at parties, sleeping over at a friend's house, or working late. Tonight, it's just us, all night.

Carefully I grabbed Susannah's hand in mine and rubbed her knuckles with my thumb.

"I can't relax with you touching me," Susannah said with the hint of a smile in her voice.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Susannah staring at me with an amused expression.

"But I like touching you" I smiled turning on my side and leaning up on my elbow. I brought Susannah and I's entwined hands up to my lips and pressed a kiss into her palm.

"I like touching you too, but I'm trying to relax here" she countered.

"Then let me help you relax" I sighed leaning down and trailing kisses down her neck to the neckline of her sports bra. I kissed her lightly there, teasing her exposed cleavage, which earned me a little moan followed by laughter.

"You, Mr. de Silva, are impossible" she laughed.

"Why thank you Ms. Simon, I pride myself on that" I replied before going back to kissing around the neckline, pushing it down a little to have better access. While my other hand traveled down her chest to her stomach and then lower still, until she let out a small gasp.

Susannah suddenly sat up, making my head collide with her chest, which wasn't a problem, just a bit awkward.

"Querida?" I questioned looking up at her, my head still pressed into her bosom.

"Bedroom" she breathed with a grin.

"As you wish" I grinned back, picking Susannah up and rushing us back to our bedroom.

We'd decided, after much consideration, that we would just share my bedroom and turn Diego's old room into an office area where we could each set up our computers and put all our school stuff in.

Our parents had actually suggested the idea, so it's not like everyone didn't already think we were sleeping together, and that wasn't an issue between us, besides there's just something about waking up next to Susannah that I don't think I could _not_ share a bed with her.

So far everything has worked out fine, and sure school doesn't start for about another month, but I think we should have enough space for both of us to work and study in the office.

We fell back onto the bed together and I resumed kissing Susannah's exposed cleavage. Susannah slid her hands beneath my t-shirt and roamed my back, tugging the t-shirt up until she pulled it over my head. I figured it was time to even things out so I set to work on removing her sports bra.

You'd think some guy would have invented a more easily removable sports bra, but no, I was stuck with the daunting task of peeling this off Susannah without doing something stupid like getting it stuck or hurting her.

Slowly I inched it up, revealing more and more of her beautiful breasts. I had it almost half way up her breasts, almost to her nipples when Susannah noticed my struggle and helped me out, pulling it off of her completely.

"Thank you" I sighed, "I do not like sports bras."

She laughed, "Sorry, next time I'll be sure to wear the one with the zipper in front."

"You have one with a zipper?!" I asked, stopping my kissing and lifting my head up to her level. "Why don't you ever wear that one?"

"Because the zipper opens really easily and I don't like to flash people while I'm trying to exercise or dance" she explained, "but I'll be sure to wear it when I'm home from now on." She gave me a kiss and all my thoughts of sports bras disappeared, all I wanted to do was get the rest of Susannah's clothes off.

"So, where were we?" I asked before ducking my head back down and trailing kisses down her chest and stomach, tugging her yoga pants down as I went.

"Right about there" Susannah moaned.

&&&

The buzzer rang as Susannah and I were resting, laying spoon fashion. I groaned as I heard the incessant buzz.

"I'll go see who it is" Susannah sighed getting up. I tried to pull her back to bed but she slipped through my grasp.

"Maybe they'll go away" I offered.

"I'll be right back, if it's someone either one of us is related to they're not getting in" she told me grabbing my t-shirt and pulling it on. I smirked at her as she started towards the doorway; "you should wear that more often."

"Oh, what do you know? We've got a funnyman" she joked before exiting the bedroom.

I lay back on the bed and stretched out, waiting for Susannah to return. I don't know about her, but I'm ready for another round.

"Jesse" Susannah said as she rushed into the bedroom, her tone somewhat apologetic. Crap, she's letting whomever that was up.

"Who is it?" I grumbled sitting up.

"Paul; he said he tried calling but that I didn't answer my cell or here, so he decided to come over."

I groaned and flopped back onto the mattress. I felt movement and then Susannah straddled my waist. Not a smart thing to do if she wanted to let Paul in sometime tonight. "I don't know what he wants, but I'll try and get rid of him" she reassured me, "tonight is our night and I'm not done with you yet."

I smiled up at her and she leaned down and gave me a lingering kiss before getting up and pulling on her clothes.

Paul Slater has an inept way of ruining perfect moments, such as this one, and ever since he became Susannah's dance partner, and-I hate to even think this, but her friend, he's been hanging around her all the time. The only good thing about this is that Ben has finally stopped trailing after Susannah like a little puppy. Oh don't worry, he's still following her during classes and always trying to get her to hang out with him, but he's toned it down a bit.

And Paul isn't all that bad, I mean I don't know him that well, but he's very polite and respectful, which is a nice change from the constant sexual undertones in everything from Ben's mouth.

I just wish Paul would cool it about all this dance stuff, I mean he's really serious about winning, and very demanding of his partner-Susannah. My poor querida has been forced to start actually working out, like weight training and running, which has been really hard on her. She's more of a yoga doing, dancing, stretching, spinning kind of girl; she just wasn't meant for Paul's workout plan.

I heard the front door open and then close, and Susannah talking to Paul.

"Suze, I've been calling you for the past half hour, where have you been?" he demanded.

"Sorry, I was doing yoga and then Jesse came home, and I swear I didn't even hear the phone" Susannah explained.

"Josh called me about forty five minutes ago, he said the studio's available for us to use right now. I figured we could practice for an hour and then work some more with the weights," he said.

"Paul, we've been practicing everyday this week. We practiced earlier for two hours! Right now I just want to relax and spend some time with Jesse. Tomorrow we'll practice, and just to make this up to you, I'll give you a whole hour of weight training and running afterward, okay?" Susannah offered.

"Fine, but only if you let me take you to lunch afterward, today you bowed out, but I won't agree unless you eat with me. Deal?" he replied.

"Fine, deal, as long we don't go to Peninsula Pizza or the Sea Mist Café" she countered.

"Why can't we go to those places?" Paul questioned.

"My stepbrother works at Peninsula Pizza and he might attack us if he sees you with me, and we can't go to the Sea Mist Café, because that's me and Jesse's special place" she answered. I smiled to myself, feeling quite proud of my querida.

"I get the deal with the Sea Mist, and I understand why your stepbrother might attack me at the pizza place, but why you?" he asked.

"Because Jake and Jesse are…I don't know, not friends exactly, but they understand each other. I think Jesse gets Jake's whole, 'you hurt my stepsister, and I'll hurt you' thing and he'd kill me if he even thought I was cheating on Jesse."

Paul laughed, "Alright then, I guess I'll let you get back to your boyfriend. Where is Jesse anyway?"

"Oh…um, he had to run to the store real fast, but he should be back any minute now" Susannah fibbed.

Paul chuckled, "wonder what on earth he could need to buy while you two have the place all to yourselves." Was it just me, or did he just insinuate something there?

But little does he know that Susannah and I don't have to worry about doing condom runs anymore, now that Susannah switched to this new birth control patch thing. She said the condoms were just a precaution in case she forgot to take her pill everyday, but the patch is a once a week change, so she doesn't forget.

I could tell Susannah was blushing and then I heard her smack him lightly.

"Night Suze" he said with the hint of a smile in his voice.

I heard a kiss and sat up, my heart pausing. Did Susannah just kiss Paul?! What is she doing kissing Paul?! He just insinuated something, and now she's kissing him!

"Goodnight Paul" Susannah replied before I heard the front door open and close, followed by the lock and chain.

Susannah pranced back into the bedroom and smiled seductively at me while she peeled off her clothes. "One more interruption and we're moving to Mongolia" she joked.

"Did you just kiss Paul?" I asked, sounding very jealous, I realized.

Susannah sent me a puzzled look before replying, "Yeah, it was just a kiss on the cheek, Jesse."

"Well, why are you kissing Paul at all?" I questioned.

Susannah laughed and sat down beside me on the bed. "Jesse, Paul is my friend, and he's kind of like a big brother. He actually reminds me a lot of Jake. It's not like I _like-like_ him" she responded, "You're the only person I _like-like_. Well, besides Johnny Depp and Patrick Dempsy."

I rolled my eyes, a habit I've picked up from Susannah, and pulled her towards me. "I know I get kind of jealous, I just don't like you kissing other guys. Ones you aren't related to," I clarified, after she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Jesse, relax, you're the only guy I wanna be kissing" she cooed kissing me to prove her point. I smiled against her lips and rolled us over so I was on top. "Now I've got you right where I want you" I smiled down at her.

&&&

I peeked open my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light, before I noticed Susannah curled up next to me. I looked over at her and smiled. She looks so peaceful, angelic even.

I glanced over at the clock on my nightstand and saw how late it was. We shouldn't have stayed up so late, although, if it were up to me we'd spend a lot of our nights exactly like last night.

I brushed some hair out of Susannah's face and thought of the perfect way to wake her up. Slowly I disentangled myself from Susannah, careful not to wake her, and then ducked my head under the covers, scooting down to the bottom of the mattress.

A few seconds after my tongue first made contact Susannah woke up, a moan escaping her lips. I love her moans, and her screams. Oh and those cute little noises she makes when I kiss her in just the right spot.

"Jesse" she shouted, her hips bucking slightly. I continued my work, listening for moans and any other sounds that might indicate I was doing something right. I know certain things from previous experience, but some things I try and I have to listen for a response from Susannah.

She let out a high pitched squeak and moaned my name again before flopping against the mattress and trying to catch her breath. I crawled up, kissing my way up her body until I was right over her, over bodies flush.

"Morning querida" I grinned, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Hi" she managed to sigh, a huge smile on her face.

I kissed along her jaw, then got to her neck and was nipping this one spot she really likes when she laughed. I lifted my head to meet her gaze and saw her face, practically giddy.

"You know, a girl could get used to waking up like this" she breathed, still smiling happily.

I smiled back at her, "well, maybe you should get used to being woken up like this. You have to admit, it's much better than an alarm."

She laughed, "It sure is." She placed her palm against my cheek and I nuzzled my face against her hand before pressing a kiss in her palm.

"I love you" she sighed, all happily.

I smiled at her and pecked her lips. "I love you too querida."

&&&

"Jesse, we have to get out of bed eventually" Susannah giggled.

"I know, I just don't want to" I whined, hugging her closer to me. She laughed and turned over to face me. I pushed back the hair from Susannah's face, and gave her a light kiss. She smiled and curled up closer to me, pulling me into her arms. I held her securely in my arms, feeling so loved and whole in her arms.

"Querida, you remembered to tell Paul about Marisol's quince next weekend, right?" I asked her.

Marisol is my younger cousin who is practically Marta's best friend, and has met Susannah a couple times through Marta. All three of them actually talk and get together every once in a while, so Marisol invited Susannah to her quincenera. She even asked us if we could be in her court, but because Marisol and her family live in Fresno, we couldn't make the trip twice a week to her practices.

"Uhh…no, well, not yet at least" she explained.

"Susannah" I scolded a little half heartedly, it's hard to be mad at her when she's running her fingers over my stomach and chest.

"I know, I know. I'll tell him today. Scout's honor" she laughed holding up her hand to prove it. I smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her when I heard something in the next room.

"Tell me baby what's your story  
Where do you come from  
And where you wanna go this time  
You're so lovely are you lonely  
Giving up on the innocence you left behind" rang out from Susannah's cell phone.

I raised an eyebrow in question and she gave an annoyed sigh before getting up and retrieving her phone from the living room.

Who would she have that ringtone set up for? Maybe one her friends from dance class. Yeah, those girls in her ballroom class all like that song, that must be it, I reasoned. Sounds logical to me. Yeah, and if you believe that, there's flying pigs doing cartwheels and singing the Hungarian national anthem in Swahili, came the sarcastic side of my brain.

After a few minutes of arguing with myself, Susannah tore through the room, mumbling something about shower, before heading off into the bathroom.

I followed after her, feeling extremely confused. "Querida, what's the rush? Who was it that called?" I asked.

"I'm so, so, so late for practice and Paul is majorly pissed off" she explained before jumping in the shower.

Ugh, Paul ruins yet another perfect moment. He'll have to suffer later; I was thoroughly enjoying today. "Why don't you skip practice today and tell Paul you're not feeling well or something?" I hinted.

Susannah poked her head out from behind the shower curtain and gave me an apologetic look. "Jesse, this competition is only a few weeks away and it's a really big deal that we're even going. We have to work hard to come out on top."

"I get that, I just don't see why you have to practice everyday. I mean Paul's getting just a tad bit scary with all this practice makes perfect stuff, not to mention the exercise plan he's got you on" I pointed out.

Susannah ducked her head back in the shower and replied, "I know, and I've been meaning to talk to him about that its just that during practice, he's really focused and it rubs off on me, and then I forget to talk to him about stuff other than dancing."

"Well if you don't say something to him I will" I stated, "I hardly get to see you anymore and you've lost weight that you did not need to lose. It's not healthy for you to lose that much weight this fast."

"Jesse," Susannah sighed, "so I lost a few pounds, its not like I'm withering away to just skin and bones. It's fine, besides my dress for the competition fits better now and looks better on me. All this is just for the big competition, and I already told Paul that this is the last big competition I intend on entering. After this I'm sticking to the small circuit and hip-hop stuff, I've been neglecting Josh and all my buddies from hip-hop."

"Susannah, I'm not saying I want you to stop competing, I just don't like how Paul is handling things with this upcoming competition," I said leaning against the doorframe.

"Jesse, I'm not doing anymore big events because I'm over all this prepping for months and months to do what? Perform two dances? No, no more."

"If it's what you really want querida, you know I'll support you in whatever you choose, I just don't want you to feel that I'm pressuring you not to compete anymore" I told her as she shut the shower water off. She pulled open the shower curtain and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself.

Susannah walked over to me and kissed me lightly, "I know, and I already decided not to compete anymore, it was my decision. I love you Jesse." She gave me another kiss before rushing into our closet, drying off, and then getting dressed.

I figured I might as well get dressed too seeing as how I couldn't exactly just walk around naked, so I pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt, then put on a pair of sneakers. Susannah ran back into our bathroom and quickly blow-dried her hair, then slipped on some shoes and reached for her dance bag.

I snatched it up before she could and swung it over my shoulder. "Come on, I'll take you. I wanna see these dances and your dress."

Susannah smiled at me and grabbed my hand, leading us out the door and then tugging me along after her down to the parking lot.

&&&

"Suze, you are in so much trouble" Josh mumbled to Susannah as we made our way down the hall to the dance studio. We'd just walked in the front door and Josh was right there waiting to warn her. "Whoa, what's this look you got going on? Did you two just-Are you finally…well, not finally, but it's about damn time" he pieced together.

"What're you talking about?" Susannah asked, an adorable blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Paul has been in a mood from hell since he found out you forgot about practice and tried to ditch him for lover boy here" Josh answered nodding his head in my direction. "So I'm right, right? You two are finally doing the nasty? Going to Pleasure Town together? You know, fornicating" he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Josh!" Susannah squeaked, "stop. Is Paul really that pissed off? Is it that obvious about what we've been doing?"

"Yeah, to both your questions" he nodded, "you guys look all relaxed, and… satisfied. And it's not helping that you two have silly little grins plastered on your faces."

"Crap" Susannah muttered under her breath.

"Thanks for the heads up" I told Josh, pushing Susannah towards the dance studio. "Come on querida, Paul will get over it" I reassured her.

She looked at me as if I'd sprouted another head before mumbling "Psshh, obviously you don't know Paul very well."

We took literally two steps into the dance studio before Paul came rushing over. "Suze what are you thinking?! We've only got three more weeks to practice and you're off doing God knows what during our allotted practice time."

He noticed me for the first time, and then quickly changed his tone. "Suze, I…I'm sorry. It's just this competition means a lot, and I thought you'd want to place in your last competition."

"It's okay Paul, I deserved some of that. I'm sorry, I just lost track of time and then we had to rush to get here, and-"

"Suze" he said interrupting her babbling, "It's fine. Let's just make do with what time we have left and then we can work with the weights." He turned to me and nodded his head in greeting, "Hey Jesse."

"Paul" I replied curtly. Susannah gave me a 'be nice' look and then took her dance bag from my shoulder and changed her shoes.

"Paul, you want to do a full costume run through, or what?" she questioned.

Paul turned to face me and his eyes searched mine for a moment and then he gazed at Susannah.

It's true, we are both wearing big goofy grins, but it's like we can help it. It's his own fault really, he just had to have practice everyday and interrupt our alone time. Paul's fists clenched at his sides and he took a deep calming breath before turning his attention back to Susannah. What was that about?

"Let's practice it once or twice and then we can do a dress rehearsal" he answered, going over to the stereo cabinet and pressing a button that started their salsa song. I quickly grabbed a chair from the back room and took a seat off the back of the room, where I could watch without getting in the way.

I watched feeling slightly jealous as Paul moved with Susannah, running his hands all over her and spinning her closely into his body. I had to remind myself a couple times that this was all for a big competition. It's all rehearsed dancing, it's all for show I told myself.

"Paul, watch it" Susannah said sharply, moving his hand from her backside up to her waist. He smirked over at me briefly before returning to his normal demure. My jaw clenched and my fingers curled into fists. What the hell is his problem?

I have to talk to Adam about this Paul guy, I don't like his behavior or his attitude, and I can't decide whether or not I can tolerate him being around Susannah so much. I never thought I'd say this but I almost wish Ben was back to being the only guy I had to worry over; because Ben was never really that much of a threat. Sure I knew he liked Susannah, but I also knew he'd never make a move on her while she was still with me, and that was a comforting thought. This Paul guy I'm not so sure about. I mean what was that ass grab about? And if that's what he does in front of me I don't even want to think about what he could be doing while he's alone with my girlfriend.

Lucky for Paul, the rest of their dance went alright and he kept his hands on the appropriate places on Susannah. After they did a couple practices, Susannah suggested they do a dress rehearsal.

Susannah went to change in the bathroom, and grabbed me to go with her, to "help her get the ties done". Paul frowned at that, but really, what could he say?

When we got into the bathroom we checked to make sure no one was in any of the stalls before we proceeded to make out for a good five minutes. After that we had to break things up, lest we do something else in the definitely not sound proof bathroom; and Susannah is **not** quiet.

"What's Paul's problem?" I asked hotly after we pulled apart.

"What do you mean?" Susannah questioned.

"He grabbed your butt in there like it was just an everyday thing; is it?"

"Jesse" Susannah groaned, "I honestly don't know what the hell that was. He's never done that before, well…Okay, once but I yelled at him and that was weeks ago. Today was really weird, I mean the fact that you were right there really upset me" she replied.

"Oh, so it would have been fine if I hadn't been there?" I demanded.

"Jesse, that's not what I meant" she sighed, "I'm just used to things like that happening. I've been dancing with guys since I was little, and I know that there are some real jerks out there that pull stuff like this every chance they get. I just didn't think Paul was like that, and I'm sorry that you had to see that. Especially since I know how protective and jealous you tend to get."

"Querida, how could you possibly be used to guys treating you like that? You don't deserve anything like that to ever happen to you, especially from arrogant pricks like Paul" I pointed out.

"It's just one of those things that happens; I've sort of become immune to it" she shrugged.

I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her tight. "Susannah I don't want you to ever have to deal with something like that again. You have to stand up to guys like that. I don't want to have to kill every guy who has ever manhandled you" I replied with a smile at the end.

Susannah smiled against me chest and gave me a squeeze. "I don't know how I got so lucky as to have you in my life, but I'm glad you are, because you give me strength I never knew I had in me. I love you so much" she said before letting out a near silent sob.

Susannah never cries. In all the time I've known her Susannah has cried once and that was because of allergies.

Gently I smoothed back her hair and calmed her down until quickly she pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Sorry, something in my eye" she rushed out. I smiled at her and caressed her cheek softly, "Querida, you don't have to be embarrassed or make excuses to me, I understand. And I love you too."

She smiled at me and gave me a lingering peck before quickly undressing and slipping on a barely there sparkly dress. It was a halter top that attached to the tiny skirt with two glittery ribbons edging down the sides of the top and wrapped around her waist to secure the top to the skirt. Her stomach was exposed and her cleavage was pushed up almost to the point of popping out of the top. The skirt, if you could even call it that, was so short it barely covered Susannah's butt and had little shreds of glittery fabric hanging off of it.

"I thought you said you needed help with the ties?" I asked Susannah, watching her with wide eyes, "I think there wasn't enough fabric to put ties on."

Susannah walked over to me and turned around, before lifting her hair off her shoulders and showing me the back of the dress. There on the back of the halter top were four tiny ties that closed the top with more of the glittery fabric shreds. It was like a corset top and I shook my head a little before carefully tying the top up.

"Thank you" Susannah chimed turning around and giving me a brief peck on the lips. I looked her up and down and had to calm myself down.

"Querida, I don't know about this dress. I mean, it's lovely, but you're showing a lot of skin" I said.

"Jesse" Susannah said with a smile, "this is how all the girls that compete, dress for the salsa and tango dances. Plus, this was the dress that covered up the most."

"There are dresses that cover less than this one?!" I asked, completely shocked. It just doesn't seem physically possible to cover any less skin and still be considered semi-descent.

"Yeah, you should have seen some the dresses Paul was pulling out for me to try on, it was ridiculous. I mean I felt like a street walker in some of them, and there were a few that I deemed only to be seen on me by you, which Paul wasn't happy about, but it was like seriously lingerie."

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around Susannah, holding her tightly. "So where did you go dress shopping?"

Susannah playfully pushed my shoulder, "Very funny."

I smiled down at her and nuzzled my face in her hair. "Come on, let's get you back to the dance studio before Paul has a conniption fit" I joked.

Susannah laughed and stuffed her clothes in her dance bag before following me out and back to the dance studio. "Are you gonna stay and watch for the rest of practice?" she asked nudging me with her hip.

"I wish I could querida, but we are in dire need of groceries and I promised my mom I'd water her plants while she's away. Oh and Marta said to feed her fish, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't have any fish" I answered her, stringing my arm around her waist.

Susannah giggled, "Actually Marta does have fish. We picked out goldfish at the pet store last week. She's got four in all; Tyson, Gerard, Brandon, and Justin. All named after lead singers we happen to love and think are definite hotties" Susannah clarified.

I shook my head, only Marta and Susannah.

"She keeps the fish food next to the bowl so she won't forget to feed them" Susannah advised.

I nodded and hugged her close to me. "Don't forget to tell Paul about Marisol's quince" I reminded her.

"Oh yeah, huh, I'll tell him right now" Susannah said walking into the studio. "Hey Paul, before I forget, I'm not gonna be in town for a few days next week, so practice is a no can do Friday, Saturday, and Sunday" Susannah informed him sounding very matter of fact-ly.

"You're going to be gone three days?!" he questioned hotly, "Suze that's a lot of practice to make up."

"You have her practicing everyday for two or more hours, I think she'll be fine missing three days" I huffed, grabbing Susannah's hand in mine. She gave me a smile and squeezed my hand, "Paul, he's got a point. Besides we can practice when I get back."

"And where exactly are you going to be for three whole days?" Paul interrogated.

"I'm going with Jesse and his family to his cousin, Marisol's quincenera" she explained.

"And since when does a quincenera last three days?" Paul asked.

"Well, it doesn't but I'm going with Jesse's family and they're all leaving Friday morning" Susannah answered.

"Fine" Paul muttered, "fine."

"Okay" Susannah replied, "I'm gonna go walk Jesse to his car, and I'll be right back."

"Yeah, whatever" Paul mumbled, going into the back room.

I gave Susannah a questioning glance and she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what is up with him lately, but he's been having some serious mood swings."

We started out towards the front door of the dance studio and I squeezed Susannah's hand. "Maybe he's PMS-ing" I suggested.

Susannah laughed, "You know what, maybe."

&&&

I set down the grocery bags on the kitchen counter, careful not to let anything fall, as my cell phone began ringing.

"Hello" I answered.

"Dude, are you at home?" Adam asked.

"Yeah I just got back from the store, why? What's up?" I replied grabbing stuff out of bags and putting them away.

"Nothing man, I'm just bored and decided to invite myself over. You and Suze got plans or can we chill?" he questioned.

"No, actually Susannah's at dance practice, she shouldn't be out for another two hours or so, but come on over" I told him.

"Sweet, I'll be there in like five minutes" he said before disconnecting.

I put my phone back in my pocket and finished putting everything away before hunting for something easy to eat. I decided on some pizza bites and stuck some in the oven.

I heard the buzzer go off just after I'd shut the oven door and I went to see if it was Adam already.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Hey man, let me up" Adam responded. I buzzed him in and unlocked the door for him before going back to check on the pizza bites.

"You shouldn't leave your door unlocked like that, any weirdo could just come walking in" Adam advised me, walking into the kitchen.

"I unlocked it for you; it's normally locked to keep out any family members."

Adam laughed, "Your mom still showing up whenever she feels like it?"

"She's gotten a little better, but yeah she still just shows up" I admitted.

"She ever caught you guys doing something naughty?" he questioned.

I gave him a glare, "Can you please get your mind out of the gutter."

"Jeez, it was just a question. No need to be such a prude about it. And besides if I were banging someone even half as hot as Suze, I'd be shouting it from the rooftops, not being all shy about it" Adam sighed.

"I am not a prude" I replied.

"Sure" Adam said sarcastically, "What'cha cooking?"

"Pizza bites" I answered, "you want?"

"Maybe, unless you got something better in your fridge" he said opening up the fridge and perusing the contents. "What's this?" Adam asked holding a blue tupperware.

"Leftovers from two nights ago; Susannah made teriyaki chicken and white rice."

"Damn, you even got her cooking for you now? You are one lucky bastard, you know that, right?" Adam sighed putting the leftovers on a plate and sticking it in the microwave.

I smiled, "Yeah, I know. What about you? Still no luck with trying to talk to CeeCee?"

"Nope, she won't even answer when I call anymore. And yesterday her parents told me she moved into a dorm at NoCal, but when I asked Suze about it yesterday she wouldn't say anything. I mean, what's up with that?" Adam huffed.

"Honestly I had no idea CeeCee even moved out, Susannah didn't say anything to me about it. I can ask if you want" I offered as the microwave beeped loudly.

Adam took his plate out and grabbed a fork from a drawer.

"Yeah, just don't tell Suze you're asking for me. Hot damn, Suze can actually cook!" he exclaimed after taking a bite.

I chuckled, "I know, who would have thought? But she really can cook; I mean everything I've eaten has been delicious. I think Andy might have shown her the ropes or something."

"I officially hate you; you're living with this totally hot and amazingly cool girl, who cooks for you, and you're getting laid on a regular basis. I tell you there's no justice in the world" he said, shaking his head. "And I bet you that jerk-off _Dylan_ is probably getting some all the time too."

"Adam, you have to talk to CeeCee, without yelling at her. You deserve the chance to tell her how you feel, and she needs to hear you out" I told him, peeking in at my pizza bites. They looked about done so I grabbed an oven mitt and carefully pulled out the tray, setting it down on top of the stove to cool.

"Dude why are you eating pizza bites when you've got Suze's leftovers you could be chowing down on?" Adam questioned looking at me oddly.

"I don't know, I guess I forgot that was in the fridge" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You spoiled ass, you better be keeping Suze happy otherwise your spoiled ass is gonna be neglected, hungry, and horny" Adam said, pointing his fork at me for emphasis.

"I'm doing my best" I smiled.

"I can see that, you've got that 'I got completely and totally fucked outta my mind' grin" he informed me, polishing off the food on his plate and sticking it in the dishwasher, along with his fork.

I started working on my pizza bites when I remembered I wanted to ask Adam about Paul and what the hell his problem is. But when I looked up to ask Adam I noticed him staring me intently.

"What?" I asked swallowing my food.

"You seem different" Adam observed, "you got it didn't you?" He got an excited look in his eyes, but stared at me expectantly.

"How…there's no way-I mean…is it that obvious? If Susannah even suspects something-Nombre de Dios" I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"You did get it though, right? Your dad finally handed it over?" he questioned.

"Yeah, he gave it to me right before they all left to my uncle's" I told him.

"Well…let me see it!" Adam cried.

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a bunch. It's in my nightstand, hold on and I'll go get it" I said before stuffing a couple bites in my mouth and going to my bedroom. I opened up my nightstand and felt around the back left corner for the small velvet box. Once I had it I went back out into the kitchen to see Adam looking ecstatic. "Dude, open it up!"

I rolled my eyes but opened the box, revealing a simple white gold band with a medium sized diamond in the middle, and two smaller emerald stones on either side of the diamond. The ring had been my grandmother's engagement ring, and before she died a few years ago she gave it to my dad to give to me when he felt I was ready and with the right woman. My dad had been telling me about the ring since he got it, and right before me and Susannah moved in together he mentioned how I looked at her, and how he and everyone else could see how truly in love I was. Then he started telling me about how he knew he was in love with my mom and all this other stuff I'd rather not ever think about.

"Wow" Adam breathed, "This is scary, but it's like this ring was made for Suze, you know?"

"Yeah" I nodded, "My dad was saying something about that before he gave it to me."

"So, when are you gonna ask Suze?" he questioned.

I closed the box and stuck it in my pocket, "I don't know. I mean we're still so young, and we haven't even been dating for a whole year yet. I just don't think the time is right, you know?"

"Yeah, you got a point. Besides if you guys get engaged now everyone is gonna think you guys got a bun in the oven or something" he said, "And how much would it suck if you couldn't even drink at your own wedding? Well, legally at least."

"Well we wouldn't get married right away, I mean, I think a long engagement would be good. Not, you know years and years, but maybe a year or so."

"You've really thought this through" Adam commented, "I must admit, I was really jealous of you and Suze at first, but seeing you guys together it's like I get a peek at what I want my future to be like. And I'm really happy for you guys, you two are just so perfect for each other it's almost scary."

I smiled at him, happily, "Thanks Adam."

"Don't mention it man" he sighed.

"Hey listen, before I forget, I wanted to ask you for advice about Susannah's dance partner-" I began.

"That Paul freak?" Adam interrupted.

"Yeah, he's been real demanding about their practices lately. I mean he's got Susannah practicing everyday for two or more hours. And that's not all, today he grabbed Susannah's butt right in front of me" I huffed.

"No fucking way!" he said his eyes wide. "I can't believe the nerve of that guy. Did you hit him? Please tell me you hit him. You hit him, right? Right in the face, and messed up his pretty boy face?"

"No, I didn't hit him. I wanted to, but I didn't. I just don't know why he'd do that. I mean up until now I had no problem with him aside from the crazy practice schedule. And now he pulls this? I just don't get it. And I can't just tell Susannah to stop seeing him; he's her dance partner for God's sake."

"That's quite a dilemma you got there. So are you gonna beat the crap outta him and help Suze find another partner, or what?" Adam questioned.

"I can't do that, this big competition is only a few weeks away. But I just hope that after that Paul can get the hell away from Susannah. She said she's gonna go back to focusing on hip-hop. She even said something about doing more ballet," I said.

"Yeah unless he's a clinger" Paul countered.

"What is a clinger?" I asked.

"You know; someone who finds one person and clings on to them no matter what. Ben was somewhat of a clinger; remember him following Suze to all those different classes? Well you just better hope this Paul isn't a clinger because this dude sounds worse than Ben could have ever been. I mean the ass grab was probably just to piss you off, but if it was more than that, like he wanted to see how Suze would react to that while she was in front of you, then you got problems. Cause then he's gonna keep testing to see how much he can get away with, both in front of you, and alone with her" Adam told me.

"Great" I muttered.

Adam placed a comforting hand on my shoulder before saying, "Jesse, I know this seems like a big deal, but don't worry about it. Suze and you, you're perfect together. She loves you and she wouldn't mess up what you guys have by screwing around with anyone else. Even Mr. preppy dancing boy."

I smiled in gratitude and gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. "Thanks man."

"No problemo dude. Well listen, I'm gonna head out and try to get a hold of CeeCee, I'll call you tomorrow. Say hi to Suze for me, and give her a hug, Adam style" he smirked.

I shook my head but agreed anyway. Adam style just means a hug, but Adam always tries to grab Susannah's behind before she can pull away or punch him. So far he hasn't been successful.

"Later Adam, drive safely" I said waving him out the door. I closed and locked the door behind him, going back to the kitchen and cleaning up.

Next I had to go over to my parents' house and water my mom's plants, plus feed Marta's fish. I grabbed my keys from the entry table and the keys to my parents' house off the hook just above the table. Now off to have fun I told myself sarcastically, locking up behind me.

&&&

I plopped down onto my old bed and kicked off my shoes. I was covered in dirt and sweat, and my hands smelled like fish food flakes. I desperately need a shower, but right now I just felt like resting.

'Watering the plants' hadn't been all my parents had made it out to be. They made it seem as if all I had to do was turn on the sprinklers and spritz the indoor plants, but in reality they left me some heavy manual labor. My mom left out two palm trees for me to "please plant in the front yard by the driveway, mijo", and along with that she also said to turn on the sprinklers. Only problem with that is that the sprinklers were buried under a few layers of dirt from when it had rained, so I had to dig those out and then reset the sprinklers. I was finally finished and my muscles ached, begging me to stop moving.

"I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love" rang out from my cell phone. I smiled to myself; knowing only one person has that ring tone.

"Hi querida" I answered, still smiling.

"Hi honey" she replied, a smile evident in her voice, "Are you at home?"

"No, I just finished watering my mom's plants, I'm gonna take a quick shower over here and then head home. Are you out of class yet?"

"No, Paul said we could take a long break so I was wondering if you were busy. In the mood for a quickie?" she asked slyly.

I groaned, knowing I was damn well in the mood for a quickie but I didn't think my body would like me very much afterwards. Not to mention that with Susannah and I, there is no such thing as a quickie.

"You know, we never did do it in your parents house" Susannah pointed out, "I always wondered what it would be like."

"I'm going to jump in the shower, and when I get out, I hope you're here already or I'll have to hunt you down" I said.

I could feel Susannah grin over the phone before she said, "I might get there before you're even out of the shower. I'm on my way. Is there that spare key still under the loose brick in the planter wall?"

"Yeah, it's still there" I told her getting up and stripping my dirty clothes off, "But can you do me a favor before you head over here?"

"Sure, anything" she responded.

"Can you go home real fast and get me some clothes to wear? My other stuff is drenched in sweat and covered in dirt" I explained.

"Yeah, you need shoes and everything or just clothes?"

"Shoes and everything please" I clarified.

"Okay, no problem. I'll be there in a few. Love you" she said.

"I love you too querida. Bye" I replied before hanging up and rushing into the bathroom. I turned the water to hot and quickly jumped in, feeling my muscles relax from the heat of the water cascading down my body. I just stood there for about ten minutes before I scrubbed the dirt and sweat off of me, finally feeling clean again.

I turned off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my waist. When I stepped out of the shower I noticed the bathroom door was open, not closed like I'd left it. I walked into the doorway and saw Susannah sitting on the edge of my old bed, her legs crossed, making her sparkly dance dress ride up.

"Hi" she said, her voice sounding low and sultry.

I gulped, feeling extremely turned on, "Hi."

My mind was racing, thinking back to the days when I could only dream of Susannah waiting for me on my bed. Right now is basically every fantasy I've had of Susannah all mushed together in one magnificent moment.

Susannah stood up and sauntered over to me, grabbing my hand. She tugged me over to the bed and with one quick motion removed my towel.

I blushed, feeling a little self conscious, despite the fact that Susannah has seen me naked on many occasions. She scanned my body and licked her lips before pushing me back onto the bed. Slowly she turned around in front of me and lifted the hair from her shoulders, exposing the little ties on the back of the dress. I hurriedly untied them and then turned Susannah around by her waist. Carefully she slid the dress off, letting it pool around her feet, and stepping out of it. I could see her cheeks turn an adorable pink color, and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her against me.

Seeing as how I was sitting and Susannah was standing, her chest was right in my face and took the opportunity to kiss her soft skin, eliciting a nice moan.

Susannah moved and straddled my waist, pushing me onto my back, a big smile on her face. "Hello" she giggled.

"Hi querida" I grinned back before capturing her lips in a kiss.

&&&

"That was so not a quickie" Susannah sighed, stretching her arms.

"Are you complaining?" I asked, lightly kissing her neck.

"Nope, not me, never. It's just that Paul is gonna whoop my ass when I eventually get back there" Susannah answered.

I gave her a stern look, "Querida, you didn't tell him to cool it with all the practices did you?" I questioned.

"Well, you sort of did that for me, and that was pretty much it. Besides next weekend we get to hang out, go to Marisol's quince, and relax" she said, slowly placing open mouthed kisses on my neck and shoulders.

I groaned and pulled her closer against me, running my hands all over her, just wanting to feel her smooth, soft skin on mine.

"Jesse, I gotta get back to practice, Paul is already gonna kick me as it is. I wish we did, but we don't have time for more right now" Susannah pointed out.

"Querida, you realize that just right now you fulfilled a huge fantasy for me, right?"

She smiled happily at me, "Glad I could help."

"But now, you want to ruin it by going back to dance practice with Slater? I don't think so, because right now, you're not going anywhere and for all I care Slater can go-"

"Jesse" Susannah scolded me before I could even finish, "you know I need to get back to practice. Let me call Paul before he throws a hissy fit, and ask him for an extended break, okay."

"Or I could have a chat with him and get you out of practice for the rest of the day" I offered with a hopeful smile.

"I'm sure you could, but me and Paul need to practice" she declined, "besides Brad asked if I could go pick up David from his friend's house when he calls."

"Querida, I can go get David for you. You've got enough to do today and I know you're normally drained after a long day of practice. So don't worry about him, I'll take care of it."

"Okay, maybe we have time for a little bit more" she smiled, running her hands down my abdomen. I grinned at her and leaned in to kiss her, "Querida, te amo por siempre."

She looked up at me with bright eyes, passion filled eyes, and whispered back, "I'll always love you too Jesse, always."

We got quiet for a second, smiling at each, before we inched closer and closer, our lips finally making contact. We melded together, and slowly I slid inside Susannah, but stopped when I heard one of the most horrifying sounds anyone could ever hear when you're in the position we were in; my little sisters laughing and my parents yelling.

"Ohmygosh, please tell me that's not your family" Susannah squeaked.

"Now I know why we never did this at my house" I said carefully getting off Susannah and jumping up to collect our discarded clothing. Susannah hopped up too and ran around, pulling on her dress and zipping everything in place. I had just finished putting on the pants Susannah brought for me when she turned to me, a little bit of panic in her eyes.

"Jesse, can you get the ties on here please" Susannah said indicating her dress. I quickly tied them all and she slipped on her shoes, tying the laces around her ankles.

"You are a bad influence on me" Susannah teased before opening my bedroom door and giving me a wave. "I'm just gonna tell your parents I came over to drop some clothes off for you. And now, I'm going back to practice."

"Forgetting something?" I asked playfully pointing to my cheek.

Susannah smirked and ran over, giving my cheek a brief peck. "Later honey, love ya." She tried to run back towards the door but I caught her arm and spun her back to me, capturing her lips with mine and kissing her senseless.

When we finally broke apart she stared into my eyes, a smile on both our faces.

"That's cheating" she laughed, going back to my doorway.

"I never agreed to play by the rules querida" I informed her playfully.

"I will see you at home later" she said over her shoulder before I heard her heels clicking down the stairs.

I went to the doorway and waited for it. 3…2…1.

"Susannah, mija, what are you doing here? And what is…this?" my mother asked loudly. I assumed by '…this', she meant Susannah's attire which was a little shocking, when you didn't hear the explanation behind it.

"Oh, Jesse came over and watered your plants, but he got all dirty and asked if I could bring him a change of clothes" Susannah explained, "and I was in dance practice, hence the dress, but I ran over and got him some clothes then brought them here. But now I have to get back to practice before my partner throws a hissy fit."

"Oh yes, Marta was telling me about this Paul fellow. I'll have to have you tell me all about him later. And why are you so skinny? Did you lose more weight?! Ah, mija, you're skinny enough as it is, you loose any more and we won't be able to see you!"

"It's just from working out so much right now, but after the competition I usually go right back to my normal size" Susannah assured my mother.

"Alright, well have fun at practice mija, and don't stay too late, I might bring over some dinner for you and Jesse." Ugh, not again; my mother has been showing up at our door with food, and while the gesture is sweet, it's getting a bit annoying because she never just drops off the food. Oh no, she has to stay for a while and straighten up the apartment, or point out little things like how we're out of eggs, or don't have pancake syrup.

"You really don't have too. I got out some steaks for me and Jesse already. Thank you anyway though, I'll talk to you later Mamá. Bye" Susannah said before rushing out the front door. I heard her talk to Marta and Mapi real fast before she got in her car and drove off, back to Paul.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After I heard Susannah drive off I put the rest of my clothes on and gathered up my dirty clothes. Before I walked out of the room to go downstairs I noticed a tiny piece of clothe thrown onto my old dresser. I picked up the item and shook my head to myself, smiling slightly, realizing this was Susannah's thong. I grabbed it and hid it amongst my dirty clothes from earlier. Then I went downstairs and saw my mom in the kitchen, already cooking something for dinner.

"Hi mamá" I greeted her, going over and placing a kiss on her cheek. "How was the trip, everyone doing alright?"

"Hola mijo, thank you for watering the plants, they look lovely. Your tía and tío say 'hi' and can't wait to meet Susannah next week" my mother replied happily stirring whatever she was cooking.

"No problem. And Susannah can't wait either, she's been worrying about what she's gonna wear already."

My mother chuckled and finally turned to face me. "Is that clothes dirty?" she questioned.

I nodded before thinking and she took the bundle of clothes from me, rushing off to the laundry room. I quickly followed her, protesting every step of the way. "Mamá, really I can do that when I get home. I have some other things to wash anyway." If she sees Susannah's thong we will never live it down and it just may give my poor mother a heart attack.

"Mijo, it's no trouble at all, stop fussing" she smiled.

I grabbed the clothes from her before she could drop them into the washing machine and mumbled about how I just realized I had to go home because Adam and I were having a guy's night, but that I'd call her tomorrow sometime to catch up.

I hurriedly kissed her cheek and rushed out of the house, only stopping to wave goodbye to my father and Josefina and Marta, who were all in the living room.

Marta chased after me to my car and gave me a shove to make me stop. "What the-Marta, what are you doing?"

"Trying to talk to my big brother, jeez. What's the rush?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just have to get home" I answered.

"Well, can I come over and hang out for a little while?" she questioned with pleading eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked moving over to my car and opening my trunk, tossing my bundle of clothes in and closing the trunk.

"Nothing, I just wanna get away, you know?" she said looking back at the house over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. Go tell dad or mom you're coming over, and you'll be back after dinner" I agreed.

She threw her arms around me and squeezed me for a moment before scampering inside and coming back out about two seconds later. "All set" she announced.

"Got your cell phone?" I asked. She nodded in response. "Your house keys?" She nodded again and I unlocked the car.

We were quiet until about two blocks from my parent's house. "Jesse, why did you first ask Suze out?" Marta asked.

I glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I just felt a connection with her that I'd never felt with anyone else. She was just so different that I couldn't help but ask her out. I actually just wanted to be close to her, she's funny and has this magnetic personality. I was just happy she said yes, I was positive she was gonna laugh in my face, but she surprised me again, and now I can't believe how lucky I am to still have her."

"Dear God, you're seriously cheesy" she commented.

I smiled over at her and shook my head. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was just wondering" she said nonchalantly.

"Yeah right. You wanna try to truth this time?" I questioned.

"No really, it's not a big deal. My friend just told me about this girl he wants to ask out, and the way he describes her, she just sounds too perfect, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess. Most guys just see the girl they like and focus on everything great about her. I guess it's like he's putting her up on a pedestal. If they start going out, he'll realize you have to accept the good with the bad, but the bad is nothing compared to the good."

"There're bad things about Suze?" Marta asked feigning shock.

I smiled to her, "everyone has their faults, Susannah's are just so tiny they're practically nonexistent".

Marta smiled back, "yeah, too bad guys with tiny faults are nearly impossible to find."

"You can't focus on the faults Marta; if you like them enough then their faults aren't enough to keep you away from them."

"Like Suze's crazy schedule and how she has so many guy friends that happen to adore her and find her extremely attractive" Marta offered.

"I trust Susannah so I don't mind the guy friends, and her crazy schedule isn't that bad. Besides after this big competition she said she's going to stick to the small circuit and go back to focusing on hip-hop, maybe doing some more ballet" I replied.

"Is she back at the apartment?" Marta asked sounding hopeful.

"I'm not sure; she might be if Paul let her out of practice. Call her cell" I said handing Marta my cell phone.

Marta put my phone down in the cup holder in the center console and said, "I'll use mine, I don't want her to say something only you're supposed to hear."

I smiled and laughed a little to myself, but heard my phone ring out Weird Al's "White and Nerdy". That has to be David telling me to pick him up. He actually set his own ring tone so I don't feel bad when I hear it, besides I would never be that mean and set that on my own.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey Jesse, it's David, Suze said for me to call you for a ride home. Can you come right now, or is it a bad time?" he replied.

"No, now's fine, just give me the address and I'll be right there" I said.

"Okay, I'm at 328 Nutmeg Street" he told me.

"Alright, I'm on my way. See ya in a few."

"Okay, thanks Jesse. Bye" he said before disconnecting.

I made a U turn and started off towards Nutmeg Street when I noticed Marta staring at me. "What?" I questioned.

"First of all who was that? And second of all, where are we going?" she asked.

"That was David, he needs a ride home from his friend's house, Susannah was supposed to drive him, but I offered to" I answered her.

"Seriously Jesse, you're so whipped" Marta teased, hitting a button on her cell phone.

I gave her a mean look but didn't deny it. I already knew I was whipped, but I didn't see it as a bad thing. Why should I? It's just nice to have someone to be whipped about. I remember, before I met Susannah, seeing the guys at school with their girlfriends and wishing for what they had. Not with _their_ girlfriends, but I just wanted _a_ girlfriend to be close with. Adam always went on about how annoying it was to have a girlfriend, that's why he liked hooking up with girls, but I know he loved CeeCee, despite how much he complained about her.

I looked over at Marta again and then heard Susannah's muffled voice on the other end. They chatted for a few minutes before Marta asked Susannah where she was and smiled to herself. She talked a little bit longer before saying 'see ya later Suze' and disconnecting. "Your 'querida' says 'hi' and that she'll see you at home later. Then she said something about hating you with a fiery passion" she joked.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure she did."

It was then that she looked out the passenger window and started to look panicked. "Holy crap! Where are we picking up David from?" Marta asked.

"328 Nutmeg Street, why?" I questioned.

"Jesse, I can't go there. Just please drop me off with Suze. Please" she begged me.

"Marta, what's wrong? Why can't you go there? Whose house is that anyway?"

"Jesse, please, just drop me off at the mall with Suze" she pleaded.

"What is Susannah doing at the mall?" I asked.

"Jesse, you're completely ignoring the fact that I'm seriously having a panic attack over here!" she cried.

I pulled over and turned off the car before turning and looking over at Marta. She looked all jittery and nervous, her eyes wide.

"Okay, what's going on? Why don't you want to go to this house?"

"I can't go there Jesse, please just drop me off."

"Tell me why first" I said.

"I…I…Jesse, you can't tell anyone, you hear me. Especially not mom or dad" she said.

"I won't, but why do I get the feeling I'm one of the last people to hear about this?"

"Jesse, only Suze and some of my other friends know. You can't tell anyone, and you can't get mad and do something stupid. Promise me Jesse" she insisted.

"Fine, just tell me" I replied hotly. I don't like this keeping secrets thing, and I especially don't like that Susannah hadn't said anything to me.

"David's friend is Christian Sanchez. He and I, well…we sort of…dated" she mumbled. "We broke up a few weeks ago after I saw him making out with some girl from RLS at a party. But ever since then I've been doing stuff to piss him off, and I guess it worked better than I thought because he told me he loves me and wants to get back together, but I'm happy just messing around with my friends and being by myself. And now things are really awkward between us, and he keeps calling me; the day before we left last week he even came over to the house and talked to mom" she told me, her eyes downcast.

"Marta, avoiding him isn't going to make things any easier. You need to explain to him what you just said to me, that you're happy on your own right now. Don't give him hope, but let him down easy" I advised her.

"Ugh, why do you have to be one of those good advice giving brothers? Can't you just burp and ignore me so you can hang out with your girlfriend?" she whined.

I smiled at her and ruffled her hair, "Sorry, but you're stuck with me; good advice and all. Now come on, you don't even have to talk to him right now. Just sit in the car and act aloof."

"Easy for you to say, you aren't going to be sitting in front of your ex's house with your brother" she grumbled.

"Yeah, but I'm what's going to keep him away. You really think he'll try and talk to you while I'm right here? As far as he knows I have no idea about you two, so just be relaxed and detached" I reminded her.

"Okay, I can do that. Aloof, relaxed, and detached" she reassured herself.

I started the car again and turned onto Nutmeg Street, pulling up in front of 328 Nutmeg Street. I looked at the house and my jaw dropped. Whoever this kid is, he comes from some serious money. The house, or mansion really, was huge and sprawled over about half the block. "You _seriously_ went out with a spoiled rich kid?" I teased.

"He's not-okay, he is, but I guess that was something I liked about him, he seemed determined to get me to go out with him. He's not used to not getting what he wants, when he wants it, and he chased me for a few weeks before I caved in" she recalled with an almost dreamy smile.

I stared back up at the house and saw David coming towards the car, another boy walking down with him. When the other boy, who I assumed was Christian saw Marta in the car his face lit up and he started walking faster. I rolled down Marta's window and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey Marty, hey Jesse" David greeted us before opening the back door and tossing in his duffle bag.

"Hi Marta" Christian said, flashing a bright smile.

"Oh, hey Christian" she replied sending him a tight, but polite smile.

"Chris, you already know Marta, but this is Jesse. He's my sister's boyfriend, and Marta's older brother." I gave him a small wave and a polite smile, but Christian's bright smile faded and he got very uncomfortable looking.

"I thought Suze was supposed to pick you up" he mumbled to David.

"Dude, I know she's pretty and smart and all that, but you've got no chance, she's living with Jesse. Besides, you seriously aren't her type" David said sounding slightly annoyed.

"That's not why I was asking" Christian sighed.

"Sure man, whatever you say" David chuckled.

Christian shook his head. "Well, it was very nice to meet you Jesse. I'll see you around school Marta. Later Dave," Christian rushed out before scurrying back to his house.

David climbed in the back seat and buckled himself in before I started the car and headed towards Susannah's old house.

"Hey Marty, how well do you know Christian?" David asked.

I glanced over at Marta and saw her thinking fast. "Well, we're in the same class so we're classmates, and I guess we're friends, we just aren't that close anymore" she fibbed.

"Huh," David sighed, "Because he made it sound like you two were going out or something. But I knew that couldn't be true, after all aren't you going out wit-"

"David, I'm not going out with anyone, especially not Christian" Marta interrupted.

"Oh, okay" David said sounding really confused. "So, how's living with Suze going?" he asked me.

"I've got no complaints" I answered him with a smile.

"I bet" he laughed, "especially ever since Andy taught her how to cook."

"Yeah, I'm gonna burst your little bubble of denial and say it's not exactly the cooking he's enjoying" Marta giggled.

"Marta, I will go back and shove you out of this car" I threatened.

David laughed, "don't worry about it Jesse, you guys are both adults in a serious relationship, I get it."

"I bet you do" Marta gasped through her laughter, "how is Shannon anyway?"

"Jesse, shove her out" David told me.

Marta gave us both a sour look and huddled low in her seat.

We pulled up to Susannah's old house and I unlocked the doors for David. "Anyone home?"

"Probably not, unless Brad managed to stagger home after that party" David replied getting his stuff together.

"What about Jake?" I asked.

"No, he's probably out with his girlfriend, Gina something" he answered, climbing out of the car, but poking his head back in.

"Gina? Isn't that Susannah's friend from New York?" I questioned.

"Yeah, they've been doing the long distance thing for a few weeks, but she's out here right now. Brought a bunch of her stuff, I mean you'd think she's moving out here or something" David responded.

Huh, Susannah hadn't said anything about Gina coming. She's been going on about how I have to meet her, and how much I'm gonna love her, when I do, but she never told me she was coming. Weird.

"Anyway, I'll catch you later Jesse. You and Suze coming to dinner next Friday? Dad's making something special for Brad's birthday."

"Can't, we're leaving Thursday night for my cousin's quince" I answered. "But yeah, I'll see you around. Later David."

He waved at Marta before closing the door and walking up the pathway to the front door. I smiled to myself, remembering all the times I'd walked up that exact pathway to pick up Susannah or just hang out with her. Well, up the pathway, or up the big tree by her bay window.

"Isn-what's with that dorky smile?" Marta asked looking puzzled.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking about something" I hurriedly replied.

"Climbing up that tree to sneak into Suze's room?" Marta offered.

"Yeah-wait! How do you know about that?"

"Oh please, Suze is one of my best friends you really think she wouldn't tell me something like that. Especially that time you showed up a la "Pretty Woman" minus the limo" she giggled.

I blushed and started the car again, heading back towards the apartment.

"Anyway," Marta sighed, "aren't you and Suze coming with mom and dad and me, Friday afternoon?"

"No, I managed to get us a pair of tickets to The All-American Rejects concert on Thursday night, so we're gonna leave around 3 or 4 on Thursday" I smiled.

"You butt! How did you get tickets?" Marta shrieked.

"I paid Antonio to get me tickets. He waited in line for three hours, and he only got 10 dollars" I chuckled, "I love younger cousins."

"You suck, I can't believe it! Mari wouldn't even consider anything less than 50 bucks for one freaking ticket. I mean what a quack! The tickets are only 30 each" Marta ranted as we pulled into the tenant parking lot. I unlocked the doors and went to the trunk, gathering up my dirty clothes pile and slamming down the trunk lid.

"What's all that? Oh my gosh, WHAT IS THAT SMELL?!" she screamed covering her nose.

"I…I was doing heavy manual labor in the sun for hours, leave me alone" I snapped making my way to the building and then up the stairs. Marta took the elevator, but wasn't up there by the time I got to my door. I figured I could just leave the door open for her, and let myself in.

When I stepped inside I heard Susannah laughing, but someone else's laughter was mixing with her's. I walked towards the laughter and found Susannah sitting on the couch with some strange girl.

"Please, I am whooping your sorry butt, G" Susannah laughed, nudging the girl with her shoulder.

"Yeah, in your dreams maybe" the girl laughed back.

"And GAME!" Susannah yelled jumping up and dancing around victoriously. She froze when she spotted me smirking at her.

"Hey Jesse" Susannah blushed.

"Hi querida, what's going on?" I asked with a smile, before taking in her apparel. She had on a miniscule khaki skirt and a light blue halter top that didn't even cover her navel, in which I could see a silver stud with a tiny star shaped diamond hanging off of it. "What…when… how?" I stammered, staring down at her belly button.

"Oh, yeah" she sighed before looking at the girl on the couch and whispering "Told ya he'd get mad that I didn't even tell him about it."

"Well, I said call him" the girl replied with a shrug. "Dude, what's that smell?"

"Yeah, after we left Shorty's" Susannah huffed.

"Susannah, bedroom, now please" I said through gritted teeth.

"Why do you look constipated?" Marta asked walking into the room.

The girl on the couch busted out laughing, while I noticed Susannah give her a 'stop it' look. "G, I'll be right back, after I talk to Jesse. Marta, hi, glad you're back, I missed you, and I'll come squee and hug you when your brother isn't pissed off at me" Susannah said never taking her eyes off me.

"Whatever, I'm gonna play 'Street Hoops' with G" Marta said plopping herself on the couch next to the girl, apparently named, or nicknamed "G".

Susannah gently tugged my arm and led me into our bedroom. A smart move on her part, not so much for me, seeing as how we'd declared our bedroom would be a no yelling/fighting zone. Well, you know, except for good kind of yelling.

She closed the door behind us and sat me down on the bed, taking the pile of clothes from my arms and tossing it into the bathroom. "Jesse, I know you're really mad right now, but I don't really get why. Well, probably because I didn't mention that I was thinking about doing it. And then I went and did it, without telling you" she said fading at the end.

"Querida, I'm not mad, per say, just annoyed that you didn't even tell me you were thinking about doing this. I mean, it's really…sexy. I just wish you had told me about it" I replied, placing my hands on her waist.

She smiled at me before looking down at it, "You really think it's sexy?"

"So sexy, I'm seriously considering throwing you down on our bed and ravishing you completely and thoroughly" I said, pulling her closer to me and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Jesse" she blushed, "we have company; your little sister is in the next room!"

"That's how sexy it is" I responded with a playful smile.

"You are adorable, but going to get me in trouble. Come on" she said, trying to move towards the door.

I held her snuggly in my arms and pulled her closer, leaning down and laying a few kisses on her exposed tummy. "The people aren't really bothering me about this situation, the only thing really keeping me from acting out my plan is that I don't know if you're hurting or sore. So I don't wanna hurt you" I said, placing a kiss on her stomach between each word, careful to avoid her belly button.

"Jesse" she breathed huskily, "we can't. I mean, I'm sore, but I took an Advil, besides I have a pretty high pain tolerance. Oh, and they put this numbing cream-gel sort stuff on me first." She tangled her fingers in my hair and inched a little closer to me, despite her verbal protests.

"Sure we can, we'll just say we were talking things out" I smiled at her.

She laughed and shook her head, "Come on, the sooner we get out there, the sooner they'll all leave, and then you can put your plan into action" she replied with a playful smile.

I lifted my hand from her waist and cupped her cheek, outlining her lips with my thumb. "Querida" I breathed, looking at her, memorizing every detail of her beautiful face.

She smiled and looked at me carefully, before sitting in my lap, straddling my waist, and rested her forehead against mine. "Jesse" she said with a little hesitation.

I looked into her eyes and smiled, giving her an Eskimo kiss. You know, where you rub your noses together: Eskimo kisses.

"Jesse, before I forget, I have to tell you something…-"

"Suze, someone's at the door! Want me to let them up?" the girl, G asked banging on the bedroom door.

Susannah sighed and climbed out of my lap, sending me an apologetic look. "I'll go see who it is. We can talk later."

"I'll be there in a sec" she yelled back to G.

I pulled her back to me, and looked into her eyes, "querida, what's wrong? You look sad all of a sudden, did I do something?"

"No, no! Jesse, you didn't do anything wrong, you can't do anything wrong. I just have to talk to you about something later; it's not that big of a deal. Don't worry" she reassured me.

"You sure?" I asked.

She nodded and replied, "Seriously it's nothing. I'll explain later. Right now I want you to go out there so I can properly introduce you to my best friend, after I see who's at the door."

"Alright just let me use the bathroom and I'll be right out."

She smiled and kissed me one more time before heading for the door. She turned the knob and looked back at me over her shoulder, blowing me a kiss, before going back to the living room.

I stood up and went to answer nature's call before going back into the living room and spotting Marta laughing at something by the front door. I walked towards the front door and saw Susannah and G giggling into the intercom. "Come up" they laughed before releasing the button and turning to each other.

"Who's at the door?" I asked.

"Jake" Susannah laughed, nudging Gina with her hip. Gina blushed, but smiled before saying, "you mind if I head out with him? He hasn't seen me yet and I don't think you wanna see what I'm going to do to your brother."

Susannah made a face and wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Yeah go ahead I'll see you tomorrow probably. But first I want to properly introduce you to Jesse."

She motioned me over and took my hand in her's. "G, this is Jesse. Jesse, this is Gina, she's-"

"Your best friend from New York, I remember you telling me about her. It's nice to finally meet you, Susannah mentions you a lot, especially whenever something about growing up comes up, I'll have to ask you tell me what Susannah was like growing up. She always talks about how much trouble you two used to get into, but it was never you guys' fault, I'm sure" I interrupted Susannah and shook Gina's hand with my free hand.

She smiled at me and then at Susannah, "I don't even know him but I love him already."

Susannah beamed up at me and gave my hand a squeeze before there was a knock at the door.

"You wanna get it?" Susannah questioned Gina. Gina shook her head nervously. I let go of Susannah's hand and answered the door after another, more anxious knock.

"Hey Jake" I greeted, opening the door for him.

"Hey Jesse. My girl in there?" he asked with a goofy smile.

"Yeah, she's right here with Susannah" I replied nodding my head to the left, towards Susannah and Gina who were huddled together. I closed the door after him and turned to see him looking at Gina with a bright smile. "Hey baby" he said.

Gina rushed to him and flung herself into his arms, kissing him.

I looked over at Susannah and we went towards each other in slow motion, Susannah jumping into my arms, before we pretended to start making out.

"Oh, shut up" Gina reprimanded us, "like you two wouldn't do the same thing if you hadn't seen each other in four months."

"Four months and three days" Jake corrected her.

She smiled at him and pecked his lips, "a very long four months and three days."

Susannah held me a little tighter, and I rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Hey Jake!" Marta yelled from the couch, not wanting to be forgotten.

"Hey Marty" Jake laughed with a wave.

"Well, we're gonna head out. We have a lot of unpacking to do" Gina said sliding out of Jake's embrace.

"Hmm…'unpacking', that's a new one. That's not what we used to call it back in my day" Susannah teased, sliding back to the ground and unwrapping herself from me.

Jake glared at Susannah while Gina blushed before nudging Susannah with her hip. "I'll call you later if I get a chance, if not I'll meet you at your dance practice. What time do you want me there?" Gina asked.

"Around four is good" Susannah replied before hugging her best friend tightly. "I'm glad you're here" she whispered, her eyes shining slightly with tears.

"Me too, Suze, me too" Gina replied, her eyes leaking a little at the corners. She pulled away from Susannah and wiped away her tears, giving Susannah a big smile. She then looked back at me and said, "Jesse I'm glad I finally got to meet you. Suze is always bragging about 'Jesse this' or 'Jesse that'. It's nice to know there's actually a man behind the legend."

I smiled back and stood behind Susannah, wrapping an arm around her waist, and splaying my hand over her stomach.

"Jesse you keeping my sister outta trouble?" Jake asked after grabbing Gina's hand.

"I'm trying my best" I answered.

"Alright; later you two. Bye Marta" Jake called, pulling open the front door and tugging Gina along after him.

"Bye Marta" Gina echoed, blowing Marta a kiss from the doorway.

"Behave yourselves" Susannah said to Jake and Gina as they left.

"I will if you will" Gina grinned back, stringing her arm around Jake's waist.

"Right" Susannah said, with a sarcastic smile. She closed the door after them and turned to me with a big smile.

"I can see why you like her, she's just like you described her" I said, pulling Susannah into my arms. She rested her palms against my chest and smiled up at me.

"You really remember me telling you about her? I mean I just thought you were listening to humor me, but it was going in one ear and out the other" she asked.

"Of course I remember, querida, if she's important to you, she's important to me. And I never listen just to humor you" I responded kissing her forehead.

"Can you two cut it out before I puke" Marta whined from the couch.

I turned and stuck my tongue out at her. Susannah stood on her tip toes and whispered in my ear, "Don't do that while your sister is here, I'm restraining myself as it is."

I smirked at her and kissed her briefly before letting go of her and walking into the living room, Susannah right beside me.

"Who's hungry?" she asked. I gave her a look and she blushed.

"I'm starving" Marta answered, "we staying in or going out?"

"I'm in the mood for a sandwich, you two okay with going to the deli on Main?" Susannah questioned.

"Yeah, a sandwich sounds good" I concurred.

Marta nodded in agreement and quickly pulled on her shoes, "Vamonos" she said heading for the door.

I gave Susannah a questioning look, hoping she could somehow hear the question I was mentally asking her. 'Are you going dressed like that?'

"Two seconds, let me change real fast" Susannah sighed shaking her head at me before dashing off into our bedroom.

"Jeez, jealous or protective much?" Marta questioned.

"What? I don't like other guys looking at her like I do" I retorted.

"It's not like they're gonna do anything, she's out with you" Marta pointed out.

"I know I just don't like watching other guys drool over my girlfriend in front of me. I know she's gorgeous, but must they really stare and point and all that?"

"Oh come on, if some other guy was dating Suze and you saw her out with him you know you'd be one of those guys drooling and tripping all over yourself" Marta said. "Besides, even conservatively dressed, guys still fall over at the sight of Suze. She's just one of those girls that guys go crazy over. You know? A natural beauty, who knows how to accentuate her looks, and her body, besides she's skinny, but still got those feminine curves."

I looked at Marta curiously and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so I didn't say that first, but it's true."

"Who said that first?" I asked.

"Paul" Marta stated, "He's got quite a way with words, that one."

"Paul…Paul said that about Susannah?" I questioned through clenched teeth.

"Uh oh, you look all constipated again, that means you're mad right?" Marta said wincing.

"Who's mad?" Susannah asked coming back into the room. She had changed into a pair of jeans that hugged her in all the right places, and one of those shirts that had the waist up under her breasts. Empire waist-ed I think Susannah called them, but it was that and tied into a halter top. It barely reached the waist of her jeans, so that whenever she moved you could see a peek of her stomach or back. It's better than what she had on before, I told myself.

I relaxed my face and turned to Susannah with a forced smile. "No one," I lied, "Marta's just whining about me again."

Marta gave me a sour look but nodded towards Susannah. "He's just being a butt again."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you two" Susannah sighed.

&&&

"Ugh, I think I ate too much" Marta complained, holding her stomach.

"That's what happens when you eat your sandwich, two cookies, a bag of chips, and a frozen yogurt" I pointed out to her.

She flipped me off and groaned, placing her head down on the table.

"That was uncalled for" I told her.

"You two need to grow up and stop being so mean to each other" Susannah said, collecting all our trash and piling it up on the tray before getting up to throw it all away.

"Thank you" I offered before she walked away.

"No problem" she replied automatically.

"We probably have some Pepto-Bismol back at the apartment" I informed Marta, actually trying to be nicer.

"That stuff is sick. I'm drinking a cup of mom's herbal tea when I get home" she said, lifting up her head. She turned and I followed her gaze to see Susannah walking back towards the booth, a smile on her face.

I smiled back until I heard someone call "Sexy?!" in somewhat of a British accent. Susannah turned towards the person and I saw a guy who looked like he'd walked right off the cover of Rolling Stone, he had long brown hair and grey eyes that looked tired and like he was wearing some eyeliner. He was wearing some jeans and cowboy boots, a bandana tied around his leg, just above his knee, and a simple red long sleeved t-shirt on, sleeves pushed up, exposing a lot of tattoos; he smile at Susannah and stood up, opening his arms out to her.

Susannah squealed and ran over to the guy, screaming "Hottie!" She threw herself into his arms and he lifted her up, spinning them around.

"Ugh" Marta groaned, putting her head back down on the table. "How could she be spinning around like that?"

The guy finally stopped spinning Susannah, but didn't set her down, just held her up, looking up into her eyes. He was so tall that Susannah's feet were about a foot of the ground, and dangling, her sandals looking like they were about to fall off.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" the guy questioned Susannah in that British accent, a smile playing on his lips.

"I live here in Carmel. What the hell are you doing here?" Susannah responded, her smile getting brighter and wider.

I watched not quite knowing what to do or how to react.

Should I be jealous? The guy was carrying around my girlfriend and calling her Sexy, while she called him Hottie. But they knew each other, obviously, and maybe their just friendly nicknames betweens pals.

So, should I just sit here and wait for Susannah to introduce me, or go over and rip Susannah from his arms, punch the guy, and then kiss Susannah, just to prove I could?

"I'm in town with the boys; we've got a gig tonight at this night club. You've got to come, you know I always perform better with my Sexy" he answered, finally, FINALLY, putting Susannah down, but still keeping his arms wrapped around her. Wait, was that supposed to sound sexual or am I just reading into it too much because this guy is holding my girlfriend and looking at her like he wants to kiss her.

"Absolutely" Susannah replied, "did you guys get signed?! I remember you guys going through all that legal battle stuff right after…right after."

"Yeah, we got picked up by an indie label a few months after, you know, and we're releasing our album next month."

"Wow, I mean, wow! I can't believe it. Congratulations" she cheered, hugging him tighter "I'm so proud of you. And the boys! Where are the boys?"

"They're probably still sleeping off last night's show and after party" he said with a sly smile.

"I remember those after parties" she smirked, lightly punching his shoulder, "you used to get me into all sorts of trouble."

"Easy on the goods Sexy, wouldn't want to damage me so I can't play tonight. And I believe it was you that used to find trouble all on your own; you just used to drag us all into it after you" he grinned. "You know, the lads are probably just stumbling outta bed right now, bet you'd be the best surprise they've gotten since getting signed, why don't we hop on over to the hotel and pay them a visit. You can stick with us till the show and we'll stash you back stage. Then we're all partying till…what was it you used to say, Sexy? Party until the cows left home?"

"Party until the cows **come** home" she corrected him, "and I'm definitely up for it, but would ya mind if two more people tagged along?"

"I don't know, does that mean I'd have to share ya with more than the boys?"

"Yeah" Susannah laughed, "Just two more people, though. Please." She gave him her puppy dog eyes and pouted her lips, while I felt a little betrayed. Normally I'm the only one that gets those, especially together.

"Oh come on love, you know I can't resist those big green lovelies of yours. And not the pout" he sighed, "Alright, alright, you win, just put those away. You know you're a danger to society with those; you could talk your way outta anything with just that face of yours. You turn evil and the whole world would turn into chaos."

Susannah laughed heartily and gave him a squeeze. "Thank you Hottie. Now come on, I want you to meet some very important people" she said slipping out of his embrace and tugging his arm after her as she brought him over to our table.

I diverted my gaze to Marta and pretended to look deeply concerned for her, and not like I'd just been considering punching out this guy.

"Jesse" Susannah said to get my attention.

I looked up at her and smiled, "yes querida-oh, who's that?"

She smiled brightly, "this is Hott-I mean, Hank." She looked back and up at him and shook her head at his smile. "He's an old friend of mine from New York."

I extended my hand out to him and gave him a tight handshake. It was my way of communicating in guy that she's mine and I intend on keeping it that way. He slightly nodded his head in the guy equivalent of acknowledging understanding, and I immediately liked him just the tiniest bit. That is until he spoke again.

"Are you trying to sell me short love? 'Old friends' doesn't quite cover what we are. Besides that you're still the best groupie me and the boys have ever had."

Susannah blushed before explaining to me, "We kind of used to go out. Like a million years ago." And that cancelled out the tiny bit of like I had towards him.

"Actually Sexy, it was more like two years ago. At least according to the date on the restraining order your mum put on me for you" he told her.

"She really put a restraining against you? I thought she was kidding about that. I'm sorry" Susannah breathed.

"Water under the bridge Sexy, don't you worry your pretty little head over it. Besides having that on my record makes me seem more badass. I've got the paper framed in my flat, right next to that picture from IHOP I love so much." He looked at Susannah and they shared a moment of remembrance with smiles at each other.

"I still have that picture in the album you and the guys made me. It's my favorite of all the photos" Susannah replied.

"So how exactly do you two know each other?" he asked looking between me and Susannah.

"I'm Susannah's boyfriend" I informed him, grabbing Susannah hand. She sent me an annoyed glance but didn't say anything. I knew I'd get a jealous speech about this later.

"Well, how about that" Hank whistled, "Well I see you've changed preferences again. Going for a new type of guy are you? Or are you working on your plan to date a different guy from every country or nationality?"

Susannah let out a bark of laughter and swatted Hank's arm. "Okay, how do you remember that? That was two years ago, and we were both totally…uhh…you know" she said looking at me half way through her sentence and mumbling the rest.

"We were snockered out of our minds, but that was one of the most memorable things you've ever said love. Especially the way you said it, in that little sing-song voice of yours, sounding completely sure of yourself" he chuckled. "Tell me, does she still burst into song when she's trashed?" he asked me.

I thought back to the last time Susannah had actually been drunk, but my memory of it was fuzzy, as I was pretty buzzed that night too. I remember her singing though, some song I'd never heard before, and… in a British accent; now that all made more sense, before I had just blamed it on the alcohol. "Yeah, she does" I told him with a smile.

"Jesse" Marta croaked. I looked back at Marta and she looked nauseous. "Can you take me home? I wanna go lay down in my bed."

"Yeah, I'll take you right now" I said standing up and helping her out of the booth. We started towards the door until I noticed Susannah wasn't behind us.

"Querida, you coming?" I asked.

She looked at me and then back at Hank. She mumbled something to him before coming over to me and Marta.

"Jesse, do you think maybe I could go with Hank to see the rest of the band, I mean I haven't seen them in years, and it'd be a nice surprise for them. Hank said he can get us into the show and we'd be backstage. You up for it?" she asked with her puppy dog eyes.

I hesitated and out came her pout. She came closer to me and whispered into my ear, "you know, I can get pretty wild when I'm liquored up. Imagine what we could do afterward…all night." She drew my earlobe into her mouth and grazed it between her teeth. I felt myself getting turned on and quickly agreed. How was I going to say no to that?

"Yeah, yeah we can go. Just come with me to drop off Marta and we'll meet him wherever" I agreed, thinking we could make a quick detour back to the apartment. Susannah wasn't in her usual concert garb, and I had a feeling I could help her get out of these clothes pretty fast.

"Oh, well Hank said for you to meet us at the hotel, he thought we could ride together. Something about having a surprise for me outside" she informed me.

"Well, don't you want to change? This isn't your usual concert gear" I pointed out.

"We're gonna be backstage Jesse, no one is gonna try and step all over us there so I don't need my concert chucks. Besides I'm comfy in this, and it's gonna be warm in the club."

Suddenly Hank was behind Susannah, his hand on he shoulder. "Ready Sexy?"

"Yeah, what hotel is Jesse meeting us at?" she asked him.

"Why don't you just meet up with us at the club? We're just gonna go rouse up the boys and head on over there for a run through; you know the drill Sexy" he replied.

"Oh, okay. What was the name of the club, again?" she questioned.

"Rock Bottom" he answered. My eyes widened in shock. The only bands that play there are really heavy metal bands. Besides that, I heard that place had been burnt down to the ground last year.

"Did they finally finish rebuilding it?" Susannah asked.

"Yeah, just a few weeks ago. We're the first band to play since some fire they had. Our manager knows the owner so he volunteered us to play."

"Is DJ still you guys' manager?" she questioned.

"No, we dropped him when we got signed. He was being unreasonable about his salary so we got some guy from the label, he's a real gent this one. You'll like him Sexy, probably not as much as you liked DJ though" he replied sounding rather bitter about that last part.

I gave Susannah a questioning glance and she mouthed 'later' to me.

Marta groaned again and tugged on my sleeve, "Come on, I feel like I'm about to hurl and I wanna get home before I really do get sick."

"Yeah, we're leaving right now. I'll see you in a little while querida. Later Hank" I said waving at Hank but pulling Susannah towards me. She seemed a little shocked, especially when I kissed her hard, and long. I pulled away and flashed her a bright smile before I led Marta away to the car. I helped her into the passenger seat and closed, going around to get behind the wheel when Susannah ran over and plastered me against the car.

"Don't start what you can't finish" she breathed kissing me hard and fast. When she pulled away she gave me another quick peck before trotting off to Hank. I watched as placed his hand on the small of her back and led her towards a gleaming Harley Davidson. "Oh my God, it's Dirty Harry!" she squealed jumping up and down. And sure enough I could faintly see 'Dirty Harry' painted on the motorcycle in bright red flames.

I opened my door and got in, still watching Susannah. My jaw dropped when she pulled her hair out of her pony tail and let it swish down before she put on a helmet and hopped on. Before Hank! He smiled devilishly at her and put on his own helmet; then he got on behind her and held her tightly around the waist. Susannah kicked the stand up and started up the cycle before checking for traffic and merging into the lane. She gave me a quick wave as they passed by and then took off. I stared after her in shock; Susannah can drive a motorcycle? Since when?

"Wow, I didn't know Suze could drive a motorcycle, did you?" Marta asked her voice sounding strained.

I turned on the car and started towards my parents house. "No, I didn't" I grumbled.

"Don't tell me you're pissed off at her for not telling you she can drive a motorcycle" Marta said.

"No, it's just…it's like around this guy Susannah is a different person" I replied.

"Jesse, she knew him at a different time in her life, you're probably just getting a peek at the Suze he knew. She is a different person from the girl he knew, the girl he dated. Suze is a great woman, and you love her for her. So what if you don't know everything about her? You learn more and more about her everyday, and you accept each new thing you learn. Just like she accepts you" Marta pointed out.

"Since when did you become so insightful?" I teased.

"Oh please, I'm like Yoda when it comes to figuring you and Suze out" she smiled as we pulled up to my parents house. We both got out of the car and made our way up the pathway to the front door. Marta keyed us in and she hugged me before thanking me for over feeding her and trudging upstairs to her room. I went to the living room and saw Mapi asleep on the couch, my father asleep in his recliner, and my mother dozing off next to Mapi. I smiled as I remembered coming home to this image many times before.

Carefully I lifted Mapi and took her upstairs to her room. I laid her down on her bed and got out some pajamas for her, changing her gently so as not to wake her. Once she was in her pjs I tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams my little Mapi-posa" I told her before going to her doorway to turn off her light.

"Jesse?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Go back to sleep Mapi, it's past your bedtime" I told her. She reached out her arms to me and I sighed before going back to her bed and hugging her. I kissed the top of her head and squeezed her gently.

"I love you big brodder" she sighed giving me a tiny squeeze.

I smiled and kissed the top of her head again, "I love you my little Mapi-posa. Now go to sleep."

She nodded and finally released me, snuggling into her blanket and pulling her teddy bear into her little arms. I walked back towards her doorway before she called me again.

"Jesse, wait, I forgot to tell you something" she said sounding like it was very important that she tell me this.

I walked back to her bed and sat down, waiting for her to continue.

"I dreamed that you and Suze got married" she told me. "I was old in the dream, like this many" she said holding up all ten fingers. I couldn't help but smile; and then I thought about the timing. Mapi is four now, in six years would Susannah and I really be getting married? The timing made sense to me, but how would Mapi have thought about that.

"And den, last night I dreamed about you and Suze again, only this time Suze had a little baby. And I was even older, like 12." I did want to be married at least a year before we had a baby, but I found it odd that Mapi of all people would dream about this sort of thing, especially in my mental time frame for me and Susannah's future.

"You are going to marry Suze and make her have a little baby, aren't you?" Mapi asked me.

"Maybe someday Mapi-posa. I want to, but not yet. When you're this many" I said holding up eight fingers, "I'm gonna ask Susannah to marry me. And we'll take things from there."

Mapi squealed happily. "I love Suze so much" she gushed, "I can't wait till she's my new sister."

I smiled down at Mapi and smoothed back some hair from her face. "Me neither, Mapi-posa."

"Den why don't you ask her now? Why wait such a long time?"

"Because we're still too young Mapi, but when you're eight then me and Susannah will be old enough and ready to get married" I explained to her.

"But you're old now" she said sounding scared.

I looked at her oddly, "Mapi it may seem like we're old to you, but to us, we're still too young to think about getting married and having kids."

"But you're thinking about it if you already know when you want them with Suze" she pointed out.

"I know, but I'm just planning for our future, right now we can't do those things because we're still in school and have a lot ahead of us."

"Oh, so if you weren't in school anymore then you'd marry Suze?" she asked.

"Well, no, I'm going to ask Susannah to marry after we're out of school. Well, maybe a little before, but I don't want us to get married until we're both done with school" I answered.

"Okay" Mapi sighed, "I get it. Night Jesse."

"Night Mapi" I said getting up and turning off her light. I closed her door behind me and quietly went down the stairs. I peeked into the living room and saw my parents exactly as I'd left them. I smiled at them and let myself out, locking the door behind me with the spare key in the planter wall.

Now off to meet with Susannah, her ex-boyfriend, and his band. Great.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

I pulled up in front of Rock Bottom and turned into the parking lot beside it a little wearily. There was a line of people snaking around the building; apparently everyone just couldn't wait to see The Lads of Sexy. I thought about their name for a second and told myself to ask Susannah if they actually meant to say they were sexy, or to have it like they were all her lads, as Sexy is her nickname.

I had to wait for half an hour before I finally got up to the front door and saw the scariest bouncer I'd ever seen in my whole life. His head was shaven and he had tattoos on his head, three tears tattooed under his eye and a menacing smirk. He scanned me up and down then looked at a clipboard he held in his hands. I thought he was going to send me away before I said, "I'm actually supposed to meet my girlfriend inside; she's friends with the band."

The guy looked at me, "yeah and I'm fucking your mom. Get outta here kid."

"No, seriously, my girlfriend, Susannah she's an old friend of Hank's, the lead singer. They met back in Brooklyn a few years ago" I appealed.

The guy just glared at me skeptically.

"Really, I'm not making this up! She goes by Suze, but everyone in the band calls her Sexy-"

"You're Sexy's man? Why didn't you just say so? Jesse right? She left you a backstage pass with me" he said giving me an actual, honest-to-God smile. "Can I just see your ID?"

I showed him my driver's license and he handed me a little card in a plastic sleeve that said 'Backstage Pass'. "Have a good time man, enjoy the show."

I nodded as I made my way inside and had to adjust my eyes to the darkness. I scanned the crowd, searching for Susannah but didn't see her anywhere. Not good.

I went over to the bar and asked the bartender how to get backstage after I flashed him my pass. He pointed towards a dimly lighted hallway and said, "Pass the bathrooms and then go down the hall on your left. First door opens to the lounge, probably where the guys and their fine ass groupie are right now."

I clenched my jaw, but I don't think he noticed, and nodded a 'thanks' at him before following his instructions and reaching a big door. I knocked before I tried the handle and opened the door slowly, peeking inside.

"Jesse, my good man!" Hank yelled, waving me over to a large couch where he, Susannah, and three other guys sat, passing around a bottle of something and munching on snacks that were sitting on a coffee table in front of them.

"Jesse!" Susannah hopped up and ran towards me, stumbling over herself a little.

Oh no, she's been drinking.

She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me tight before fisting her hands in my t-shirt and pulling me down for a long, hard kiss.

We received a couple whoops and catcalls, but I wasn't really paying attention. The thing that most got my attention was that I could taste the alcohol on Susannah and was surprised to taste tequila. She normally shys away from stuff as strong as tequila; she's more into fruit flavored or sweet drinks. Oh and anything flavored or mixed with coffee.

"I missed you" she slurred. "Let introduce me you" she said then paused and laughed at herself. "I've had a little bit to drink" she admitted to me with a giggle.

"Yeah, she's a horrible drunk. Can't hold her liquor that one" one of the guys told me, "Ya got to keep an eye on her all night, cause she gets mighty frisky to whoever is closest to her."

"I do not" Susannah huffed.

I nodded with the hint of a smile at him. To Susannah, I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arms around her, "I know querida you're a lovely drunk."

She smiled up at me and whispered in my ear, "I wanna do you right now."

I felt my cheeks heat up and replied in a whisper, "Not right now, okay. Later."

"Promise?" she asked with a pout.

"I promise" I laughed.

"Pinky promise?" she asked holding up her pinky to me.

"Pinky promise" I repeated, hooking my pinky around her's and shaking.

"Kay, let's introduce you" she suggested.

I nodded and strung my arm around her waist, keeping her hip snuggly against my side, not only because I didn't want her to go off and get friendly with some other guy, but also because she wasn't walking too well right now so I wanted to keep her off the floor.

We made our way over to the couch where Hank and three other guys sat, laughing and talking.

"Jesse, this is the rest of the band. There's Joe, he's the drummer. Freddie; he's the bassist. And last but not least, my favorite guitarist and back up vocalist in the whole wide world; Eric!" she cheered zooming out of my grasp and jumping onto Eric's lap.

He laughed and hugged Susannah to him. "Sweetheart, you are gonna hurt someone jumping around like that. Especially after a few drinks. And my main concern is that you're gonna be the one hurting" he told her, in an odd accent. Jersey, maybe?

Susannah looked up at him; her head nestled on his chest, and batted her eyelashes. "I'm fine, besides I've got you guys watching out for me" she smiled.

"True" he replied, "always have, always will. Glad you're here sweetheart."

"Me too" she said getting up and stretching her arms over her head, exposing some of her tummy.

"Whoa, what's that shiny thing there?" Eric asked staring at Susannah's belly button ring. All the guys clamored to get near Susannah and see what Eric was staring at. They grinned when they finally got a peek at her belly button.

"Oh, I got it pierced earlier today, you like?" she questioned.

All the guys told her how much they loved it and how "sexy", "cute", or "hot" it is.

"I tell ya Sexy, every time I see ya, ya just get sexier and sexier. What's next? A tattoo?" Hank asked.

"Not quite" Susannah laughed, "I mean, maybe later on, but not right now. Especially not now that I've got some big ballroom competitions coming up."

"You still shaking that pretty ass of yours every chance you get?" asked Freddie with a laugh.

"Yup" Susannah smiled, "I'm going to the regional finals in a few weeks. Some big to do in Vegas at the Luxor."

"Well how bout that?" grinned Joe. It was the first time I had actually heard him speak and I was surprised to hear a southern accent in his voice. He looked very much like he'd just come off the farm. Very all-American boy looking too.

"You know Sexy we get a long break from touring after next week, and I think maybe we should all go and support our favorite dancer. Besides, it is in Vegas" Hank said. All the guys nodded in agreement and fussed over Susannah for a bit.

I felt a little awkward standing outside the little group of old friends, like maybe I shouldn't be intruding on their time together.

Just as I was contemplating leaving Susannah came over, tugged my hand and dragged me back to the couch with her. She pushed me down next to Eric and climbed onto my lap, snuggling into me.

"So how long you and our sweetheart here, been going out?" Eric asked me.

"Almost a year" I answered, wrapping an arm around Susannah's waist.

"A whole year-**year**?" Joe gaped.

"No, we're going by dog years" Susannah sarcastically replied, "Of course a year-year. It'll be twelve months at the beginning of September."

"That's the longest you've ever gone out with someone, huh?" Eric asked Susannah.

"Yeah" she nodded with a smile.

"Well DJ and you lasted pretty long, didn't you? What was it, like 6 months when you dumped him?" Freddie questioned.

"No, had to be more than that" Joe replied.

"It was 7" Susannah corrected them, "and I just wasn't happy with him anymore."

"Yeah, Hank here cheered ya up pretty well though" Eric chuckled.

"Yeah, he did" Susannah said with a bright smile at Hank. "And we lasted pretty long, didn't we Hottie?"

"A whole 9 nine months Sexy. I believe that puts me in second after Jesse here, correct?" he asked with a smirk.

"Indeed it does" Susannah laughed back. "Although Dean and I came pretty close to eight months when…well, you know." Her tone changed from happy to sad in the middle of that sentence, and I couldn't particularly figure out why.

Okay I really need to just dive into that talk about ex-boyfriends with Susannah. I've been dreading the conversation ever since we first started dating.

I mean I know she's gone out with four other guys, but I really didn't want to hear about them.

Marta and CeeCee have been bugging me about having the conversation, and I know they've been telling Susannah something too, but I think she's heard about my past encounters from Marta or my other sisters. Heck maybe even my mom told her about what happened. Ugh.

I realize that we should have had the conversation awhile ago, its just an uncomfortable thing to bring up. And its not like Susannah has ever just brought up one of her ex-boyfriends.

Well, she did once but only because we were looking through some of her pictures and she found one of the two of them. She told me his name (Dean) and explained that they used to dance together, and then she just casually mentioned that they used to go out, oh yeah and that he was her first boyfriend.

"He was a good influence on your life, Sexy. It's a real shame what happened to him, he didn't deserve it" Hank said solemnly.

Susannah sent him an appreciative smile and nodded. "He really didn't" she murmured.

I pulled her snuggly against my chest, and kissed her temple. She looked up at me and gave me a watery smile. "Thank you" she whispered.

I moved some hair from her face and leaned down, giving her a gentle kiss.

"Alright guys, show time!" announced a woman bursting into the lounge and summoning the guys.

"Gentlemen, let's do our routine and give 'em a great show" Hank said rallying the guys up.

They cheered and one after the other kissed Susannah on the cheek and hugged her before exiting the room. Hank was last and he held her a little longer than everyone else.

"Can I get one of those special good luck kisses?" he asked her.

Susannah looked nervously towards me, but I felt at ease about Hank for some reason. Somehow talking to him with the other guys, and listening to him talk to Susannah, made me realize that they were a thing of the past, and I trust Susannah, so why be jealous? It'll only serve to get me yelled at later.

I nodded to her and she smiled brightly at me before turning back to Hank and hugging him tightly. He lifted her up into his arms again and I saw Susannah kiss his neck.

I watched trying to figure out how this relaxed him and prepared him for a show. When Susannah stopped kissing his neck, Hank put her down and I saw a bruise appear where Susannah had just been kissing him. Nombre de Dios, I just let my girlfriend give another man a hickey.

"Oh, you gave me a good one, Sexy. See ya after the show. Later Jesse" he said before rushing out of the room.

Susannah sauntered back over to me and crawled into my lap. "You just let me kiss him" she said. It kind of sounded like a question, but I knew it wasn't.

"Yes, I did. Because I trust you, querida. And I know I've been acting really jealous lately, but seeing you with Hank tonight…I don't know but it really showed me how much I trust. Well, I've always trusted you, Susannah, its guys that I don't trust, but you would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship, and it took me seeing you with your ex-boyfriend tonight to realize that. Don't get me wrong, I didn't really like the hickey thing right now, but you guys are close, and he helped shape you into the woman you are today, so I respect him for that" I replied.

She beamed at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her breath was warm against my cheek as she said, "I love you so much. And you're right, I'd never do anything to jeopardize what we have Jesse, you're too important to me."

I held her gaze while she spoke and brought my lips to her's when she was finished.

"Shouldn't we go watch them?" I asked Susannah after a few minutes. Don't get me wrong, I was more than happy to stay back here and make out, but I didn't want things to get too heated.

She smiled and pecked my lips again before climbing off my lap and holding out her hand for me. I took her hand and together we walked out of the lounge to the side stage.

&&&

"This is gonna be our last song" Hank told the crowd. They started chanting for more, but Hank stopped them. "This is the song we've been ending our shows with since before we got signed, and as it does every night, it's going out to our favorite lady, Sexy. But tonight is special because Sexy is here tonight. Sexy, come on out here!"

Susannah turned around in my arms and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Go on" I ushered her with a smile. She gave me a big kiss before she took a deep breath and sauntered onto the stage to stand besides Hank.

"Everyone, this is Sexy" Hank said introducing Susannah to the crowd.

"Hi Sexy" the crowd cheered back.

Susannah smiled and waved out to them before returning her attention to Hank.

"No need to fret love, you just stand there and look sexy, Sexy" Hank smiled, his hand over the mic so the crowd couldn't hear him. Susannah nodded and relaxed a little.

The song started up and I listened to the lyrics, feeling weird, about the song, and Hank.

"Who are you now?  
Are you still the same  
Or did you change somehow?  
What do you do  
At this very moment when I think of you?  
And when I'm looking back  
How we were young and stupid  
Do you remember that?

No matter how I fight it  
Can't deny it  
Just can't let you go

I still need you  
I still care about you  
Though everything's been said and done  
I still feel you  
Like I'm right beside you  
But still no word from you

Now look at me  
Instead of moving on, I refuse to see  
That I keep coming back  
And I'm stuck in a moment  
That wasn't meant to last (to last)

I've tried to fight it  
Can't deny it  
You don't even know

That I still need you  
I still care about you  
Though everything's been said and done  
I still feel you  
Like I'm right beside you  
But still no word from you

Noooo, Noooo  
Wish I could find you  
Just like you found me

Then I would never let you go  
Ohhhhh (can't live without you)

Though everything's been said and done (yeah)  
I still feel you (I still feel you)  
Like I'm right beside you (like I'm right beside you)  
But still no (still no word) word from you"

I saw Hank look back at me when the song was over and nod. After that I felt like he respected me somehow, even though I could tell, especially after the song, that he still has feelings for Susannah. I can't really blame the guy though, Susannah's just one of those people you know you could never completely forget or get over.

Susannah gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye to the crowd and leading the guys off stage. She rushed over to me and jumped up into my arms, giving me a quick kiss.

"Hey Sexy, you coming to party with us? You're welcome to come along too Jesse" Hank asked as him and the rest of the band made their way back to their lounge.

Susannah looked at me.

"You can go if you want. And you don't have to ask me for permission querida" I reassured her.

"You're coming though, right?" she questioned.

"No, you go ahead. I'll see you when you get home. Try not to drink anymore, okay?" I pleaded.

She nodded and gave me another kiss before skipping off to follow Hank.

"Hank" I called after him.

He turned around and looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Make sure she doesn't drink anymore, please. And that she gets home okay" I asked him. He nodded and waved before turning back and walking to the lounge.

&&&

I keyed myself into the apartment and looked around. For some reason it felt weird knowing that Susannah wasn't here.

I mean I've been home when she's not before, it just felt weird, especially tonight for some reason. I shrugged it off and closed the door behind me, careful not to put the chain on.

I went to our bedroom and stripped down to my boxers, pulled a wife beater over my head and plopped myself down on the couch. I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels for about twenty minutes before settling on one of the new Star Wars movies on HBO. It was so good that after ten minutes I dozed off.

When I woke up again I heard someone fumbling with the lock on the door. I looked at the TV screen and was horrified to see three people going at it.

I let out a startled sound and turned the TV off, going over to the front door just as Hank strolled in, Susannah tucked into his side and looking about ready to pass out.

"She's fine, just tired" Hank explained handing me her keys and settling Susannah against me, "she fell asleep in the car, didn't wake up till we were in the elevator. She only had a Cosmo after you left, and I watched her sip it a little. She didn't even finish half of it, so she should be fine. I'll call to check on her tomorrow."

I nodded, "Thank you for watching out for her."

"No thanks necessary, reminded me of old times" he smiled his crooked smile. "Later Jesse, it was nice to meet you."

"You too Hank" I said waving him out the door and locking up for the night after him.

I looked down at Susannah and saw that she was pretty much asleep again.

"Come on querida, let's get you to bed" I sighed lifting her into my arms and carrying her back to our bedroom. She wrapped her arms around me and got a smile on her lips "Hmmm…Jesse" she breathed.

"I'm right here, querida" I whispered kissing her temple before I set her down on our bed and changed her into one of my t-shirts.

Once she was changed I laid her back on her pillow and got in next to her, pulling her snuggly against my side. She let out a content little sigh and pillowed her head on my chest, then promptly fell asleep. I smiled down at her and kissed her hair again before finally falling asleep.

&&&

"Jesse" I heard Susannah mumbled.

Mmmm…too early to get up still.

"Jesse, I can't breathe" she murmured.

I woke up and saw Susannah under me, desperately trying to move to get some air.

"Sorry" I replied hurriedly getting off of her.

"Thank you" she sighed, "you know if you wanna wake me up to fool around that's fine, just don't crawl on top of me and fall asleep."

I smiled at her, "Sorry, won't happen again."

"Uh-huh" she smirked opening her arms for me. I leaned down over her and balanced my weight on my arms this time, letting her wrap her arms around me.

"So, I'm assuming it was you that changed me and got me to bed" she yawned.

"Yeah, after Hank handed you over. I didn't see what time it was, do you remember when you got home?" I asked.

She shook her head no, and said, "I remember it was around 12 when we left Rock Bottom, but then we went over to Hank's friend's bar. Jerry's I think it was, and we didn't leave there till around 2."

"Paul is going to throw a hissy fit" I told her.

"Ugh! Don't even mention him right now, please. I think I'm going to call him and tell him I'm going tanning today. Oooh, and my other dresses finally got here, ya wanna come with me to go pick 'em up? I'll model them for you" she offered.

"Tanning? Does that mean we're going to the beach?"

She nodded happily and gave me a bright smile. "Pleeeeeaaase" she begged.

"Alright, but I think we should shower first. Your hair smells like smoke and booze" I informed her.

She glared at me, "It's not my fault people in bars are gross."

"I know, but its your fault for hanging around them" I responded. "Come on, I'll get you all nice and clean. And afterward I'll make a fresh pot of coffee and some omelets for breakfast." I pulled her out of bed and into the bathroom before turning on the shower and adjusting the temperature.

"See, this is why I love you and love living with you: you know exactly how to take care of me when I need it" she smiled, pulling me into a hug.

"You do it for me too querida, I remember when I got the flu over Spring Break and my family had to leave me to go to my tía Lola's house; you stayed with me that whole week and made me soup and tea."

"Well, what was I supposed to do, leave there all by yourself? You were sick and you needed help. I remember that's when my mom gave me a box of condoms and made my appointment with the gynecologist. I mean, she knew you were sick, but I know she didn't like that it was just us in your house for all that time. I think that's why she kept coming over or making sure someone else was there" she recounted with a smile.

"I know, my parents freaked out when I told them you refused to leave me by myself, but at the same time I could tell they were happy I wasn't alone. I think that's what completely initiated you into my family. That was when my mom first started telling all my tías about you" I chuckled, pulling away from Susannah slightly so I could look into her eyes, "They're starting to think you're too good to be true. Or asking if you have a sister for one of my cousins."

Susannah laughed, "Oh goodness, I've seen your mom in action too. I remember the first time I ever met Mari's family she was introducing me to them and kind of showing me off."

I smiled remembering that and added, "And then she made you-"

"Dance for all of them in the middle of dinner" she finished for me with a giggle.

I pulled Susannah back to me and nuzzled my face in her hair before pulling away with a cough. "Sorry, but we really need to get you in the shower" I explained.

She pouted at me and gave me her puppy dog eyes. I smiled and leaned down, giving her a kiss full of promises for later.

"Is it worse than when Max threw up on Brad at dinner?" she questioned, smelling some of her hair.

"Yeah" I told her truthfully, "You remember when Mapi threw up in the family room and Marta tried to cover the smell with that flower spray stuff? It's a little better than that."

"Oh my God, why didn't you tell me it was that bad?!" she demanded.

"Querida, to me its not that bad, I helped change baby diapers from age 9 to 15, I've seen and smelled it all" I reassured her. I gave her a squeeze before going over and checking the water, readjusting so it wouldn't scald us.

"Well, let me call you-know-who first, Lord knows if I'm even one minute late without informing him of my whereabouts he'll have a heart attack or the world as we know it will end" Susannah sighed sauntering out to find her cell phone.

I trailed after her, watching her sway her hips and almost drooling over her, but crashed into her when she stopped moving to reach for her cell phone. She had bent over to search through the clothes she had been wearing last night and I had to grab her hips and pull her back towards me to keep her from falling over on her face.

She quickly spun around and gave me a glare. "Jesse, I love you, but I'm all gross and hungry and you know I refuse to do butt stuff, so stop" she huffed.

"That's not…I just…I didn't mean…Sorry" I stammered.

"Its okay, just don't" she warned, "I'm only gonna be a minute with Paul, I'll meet you in the bathroom when I'm done."

I nodded and walked back to the bathroom with my head down. I don't even want to pressure her into something she's not comfortable with. I mean sure, I'm a little curious, but if she doesn't want it I'm not about to push. I mean I know all those female techniques, I have a very talkative mother and very open aunts so I know she could cut me off completely, which I'm not about to risk. Especially when Susannah has me very well accustomed to making love on a very regular basis.

I paced around the bathroom a little before readjusting the water again, and then going back to pacing. Susannah came back in a few minutes later, looking pissed off.

"What'd he say?" I asked.

She came over to where I stood and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back and gave her a reassuring squeeze before pulling back a little and staring into her eyes. "What'd he say?" I repeated.

"That it was fine that I needed to go tanning and to pick up my dresses, but that I should still be able to make time for practice today. He's being really stupid and stubborn" she explained. "And when I told him that he got all mad, especially after I called him a big, fat butt."

"Querida" I tried to chastise her, but it came out as more of a chuckle.

"What?! He is, but what really pissed him off is that I told him he needed to be more considerate and respectful, like you. I don't see why it upset him so much, it's just the truth" she shrugged.

"Come on, let's get in the shower before all the hot water runs out" I laughed getting us out of our clothes and into the shower.

&&&

"I seriously don't know how you were single when we met" Susannah moaned as she finished off her omelet.

I sent her a questioning look, "Why's that?"

"You look like a freaking underwear model, you're beyond smart, one of the funniest people I've ever met, AND you can cook. Not to mention that you're one hell of a kisser, and unbelievable in bed" she explained after swallowing her last bite of food.

I blushed and she nudged my side with her hip as she slipped down from the barstool next to mine, then grabbed all our dirty plates and put them in the dishwasher.

I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, nuzzling my face in her hair. "I don't know why you didn't have a boyfriend when you met me. I thought for sure you'd laugh in my face when I asked you out" I told her, breathing in her scent and sending a silent thank you up to God for blessing me with Susannah.

She turned around in my arms and gave me a strange look. "You really thought I'd laugh at you?"

I nodded, "Querida, the reason I'm a good kisser or good in bed is because I'm with you, and I just want to make you happy. Being with you is enough to make me happy. Besides that you're hysterically funny, one of the smartest people I've ever known, and the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. I thank God everyday for letting me have the chance to know you, to love you."

She smiled up at me, wrapped her arms around my neck, and stood up on her tip toes to kiss my lips gently. "I love you, so much" Susannah whispered, kissing me along my jaw. "I've never been able to tell any other guy that, and mean it as much as I do with you."

This is it; this is a perfect opportunity for the ex-boyfriend talk.

"Querida" I said to get her attention.

She stopped kissing my jaw and met my eyes with a warm smile. "Hmmm" she breathed.

"I know we've never really talked about it before, but we've been together now for so long and I really think it's important that we talk about our past relationships. I mean if you don't want to-"

"No, no I agree. I've just never really wanted to bring it up" she admitted. We went back over to the bar and sat down on our barstools, turning them to face each other. I grabbed Susannah's hands and held them in mine.

"You wanna go first?" she questioned.

No. "Sure" I gulped. Okay, de Silva, you can do this, just be honest and breathe.

"Before you I never really had a real girlfriend" I confessed. "There was this one girl though, her parents were friends with my parents and so we used to see each other all the time."

"Why'd you stop seeing each other?" she asked.

I took a deep breath before going on. "I'm about a year older than her and when she had her first real high school dance, she asked me to go with her. I didn't want to, I could never stand the girl, but my parents made me. And she spent the entire night either completely ignoring me or trying to kiss me in front of her friends. It was mortifying and as bad as that was when she finally did manage to kiss me a teacher saw us and called our parents to come pick us up for inappropriate P.D.A. Her parents were furious with me for 'taking advantage of their baby' and my parents were upset with me for not just telling her no. They didn't understand that no wasn't an option with her. And after that our parents stopped talking. I haven't heard from her since then and my parents don't like to bring it up because they're still ticked off at her parents."

"Wow" Susannah sighed. "What was her name?"

"Maria de Refugio" I answered.

"And that's ALL? You've never gone out with anyone else?" Susannah gaped.

I shook my head. "Well at a Christmas party junior year I kissed a girl from RLS because we got caught under the mistletoe, but other than that, no. You're the first real kiss I ever had. You've been my first for so many things, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So I guess it's my turn" Susannah mumbled. "Well…Dean was my first boyfriend. We met at school and we'd always run into each at the dance school. I was taking ballet and jazz, and he was taking ballroom, but then he convinced me to start taking ballroom dance classes with him. He was my first for a lot of things and we'd been going out for maybe eight months when he was hit by a drunk driver after walking me home from his apartment" she looked away from me and sniffled a little. "Sorry" she muttered, "anyway, Dean died a couple days after he was hit, and I didn't date for almost a year. Then I met DJ.

"DJ was this older guy who had been a football player in high school, but when we got together he'd already graduated and was managing a band that his high school friends had put together. We went out for a good…7 months before we broke up and I started dating Hank.

"Hank was the lead singer of the band that DJ was managing and DJ was beyond pissed off that I was seeing Hank. But me and Hank, we clicked and we always had a great time together. DJ was very business mannered and got serious. Hank was the total opposite: he stayed up all night and slept all day, he laughed at everything, and he could always make anyone laugh, no matter what. I dated Hank for 9 months before I had to break up with him. My mom hated him cause he kept me out all night and most of the time alcohol was involved, and he just got really into the whole 'I'm a rock star' scene. When Hank and I broke up I sort of swore off guys for a while. That is until I met Pierre.

"Pierre was…I don't even know how to describe him, but he awesome. Besides Dean and you, he's the only guy I've dated my own age, but he was so cultured and mature that he seemed so much older. He really opened my eyes to the world around me and he introduced me the finer things in life I guess you could say. We went to art galleries and jazz concerts, and we'd hang out in coffee houses where they had poetry readings on Fridays. We were going strong until my mom dropped the bomb on me about her and Andy getting married and us moving out here to live in his house with his 3 kids. Pierre promised we'd stay together and all that, but as my mom's wedding and my moving date got closer Pierre started to be distant and unavailable. He was the first guy to ever dump me. We went out for oh, about 5 months. And then my mom got married, and three months later I moved out here and met you" she concluded with a small smile.

"Now this Jesse guy I'm dating" she grinned, "he's this amazing man who can always make me smile and knows me probably better than I know myself. He's gorgeous in every sense of the word, and is completely brilliant. He's very family oriented and has the cutest sisters ever, and his mom, well I just love his parents, but his mom, she's practically adopted me. But Jesse, he's one of those guys that can make you feel like its just the two of you in a crowded room. He makes me feel safe and comfortable, and no matter where he is, I can always feel him. I miss him if he's gone for more than five minutes, and I love him with all my heart. He's the first guy I ever said 'I love you' to, he's the man I gave my virginity to, and he's my best friend. For me, he's home."

"Querida" I breathed, before leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss. When I pulled back I cupped her cheeks in my hands and gave her an Eskimo kiss, "That's the nicest thing anyone could ever say to me. You know you're my home too, right?"

"I do now" she smiled. "So you wanna head to the beach now? Or we could always just talk some more."

I looked at her and grinned, by 'talk' she really meant make out which normally leads to much more. "I think we should just talk for a few hours" I replied.

"Race ya to the bed!" she cheered before taking off to our bedroom. I chased after her and tackled her onto our bed before she rolled us over so she was on top. "Beat ya" she whispered in my ear.

&&&

"Okay, okay, you win" Susannah panted as I kissed my way back up her stomach, spending some extra time on her chest, before finally reaching her lips and kissing her gently.

I smiled at her and kissed her again. "What was that querida?"

"You win, no more" she breathed, "I don't think I'll be able to walk till next week."

I chuckled and tucked some hair behind her ear. "I'll be more than happy to personally carry you around."

She rolled her eyes but gave me a small smile. "I might have to take you up on that. Let me see if I make it to the bathroom" she said wiggling out from under me and swinging her legs over the bed. Carefully she stood, grabbing onto her nightstand before taking a few shaky steps towards the bathroom. She turned around and gave me a half-hearted glare, "See what you do to me. Now I look like I'm waddling."

I laughed, "Don't worry querida, it's a cute waddle."

She shook her head at me before waddling into the bathroom. I laid back down onto the mattress and spread out over the bed. A minute or so later I was startled when Susannah pounced on top of me.

"Hi" she giggled.

"Hi querida" I smiled back.

Susannah placed her hands on my chest and rested her chin on her hands, staring into my eyes. "You're so adorable" she giggled after I placed my hands behind my head and watched her with a bright smile.

"I learn from the best" I replied.

She flashed me a brighter smile, "True."

"Shouldn't we get to the beach? You have to tan and pick up your dresses, you know get back to the world outside" I asked with a chuckle.

Susannah stuck her tongue out at me and rolled her eyes. "Fine go and ruin my one lazy day" she sighed rolling off of me and onto her back, beside me.

"Querida I hate to break this to you, but this wasn't a lazy day. Normal people don't do half the things we did just now on lazy days." I rolled onto my side and caressed her cheek, "Have you really never had a real lazy day?"

"I don't know" she shrugged, "I don't think I've ever had time to have a real lazy day."

"As soon as this big competition of yours is over with, I'm going to make sure you get a lazy day, a really good one too" I promised her. "We'll hang out here all day either in our pjs or naked, you know either or" I smiled, "and we can watch movies or just do nothing. Those are the best kind of lazy days."

"Okay" she grinned, "but now we have to get up and back to the real world."

I sighed getting up begrudgingly, "Yeah, we really do."

&&&

Author's Note: the song is Backstreet Boys – I Still. Sorry it took so long to update, college stuff and school have been killing me slowly. Still are, sadly. I'm working on Ch. 3 already and I'll try to have it up before the end of March. Love you guys, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me forever to update. I just got caught up with school and now I'm in college so I can't make any guarantees for when I'll have the next chapter up, but I can promise it you it won't take as long as this chapter did. Thanks for reading and reviewing. –Lauren

-Chapter 4-

"You wanna take one car or both?" Susannah asked, poking her head into the bathroom.

"Why would we take both?" I questioned pulling on my swim trunks.

"Cause I have to go to practice later and I've got some other errands to run" Susannah replied, "Unless we go to the beach, go pick up my dresses and then come back here."

"Or we could go to the beach, go get your dresses, run errands together, and then I could drop you off at the studio and then go pick you up when you're done. I haven't really talked to my parents since they got back. I could visit with them while you're at practice" I suggested.

"And you could check on Marta" Susannah added.

"That too" I said, sounding not too enthused.

Susannah rolled her eyes at me and went back to getting dressed. By the time I was ready Susannah was already throwing stuff in a beach bag.

"Sunscreen, beach towels, sunglasses, we've got that blanket in my trunk, anything else…Am I forgetting anything?" she mumbled.

I looked her up and down and smiled. She had on the white bikini she wore the first day we met and her usual beach flip flops-some beat up, black Paul Frank flip flops with a skull and crossbones character. On top of her head she had her sunglasses which were keeping the hair away from her face.

"Nope, I think we're all set. Ready?" I inquired.

"Yep," Susannah smiled grabbing something from our bed and sliding her legs into it. It was a denim mini skirt with frayed edges that was short and showed off her legs.

I grabbed the beach bag before she could and dropped in my wallet and cell phone, keeping my keys in my hand so I could lock up after us.

&&&

"Tan now or tan later?" I asked Susannah after we'd set our blanket down on the sand.

"Later" she answered, "I wanna take a quick swim. Coming?" She unbuttoned the denim mini skirt and unzipped it before letting it drop on our blanket, stepping out of it, and kicking off her flip flops.

I smiled at her and grabbed her hand, "Yeah."

We walked down to the edge of the water and let the waves wash over our feet before Susannah shivered. "I changed my mind, the water's too cold" she said, taking a few steps back.

I rolled my eyes a little but smiled, this is our usual routine at the beach. "Querida," I warned her, "Don't make me do it."

"No" she said firmly, fixing me with a glare, "Don't you dare."

"You know I will" I replied.

"I know you know I know, but I'm not going in there, its freezing" she whined.

"You can go in very slowly willing, or get dropped in against your will" I offered.

She glared at me some more before taking a few baby steps back towards the water. "It's not fair that you can carry me but I can't even lift you up" Susannah huffed, slowly wadding further into the water.

I wadded in with her, and replied, "Querida, I'm nearly twice your weight, probably more like three times with all the weight you've lost. Although, if you were at your normal weight and stuck to weight training you probably could lift me eventually."

"Yeah but I'd have to actually work up to it, you can just toss me around, as you've often proved" she pointed out.

"When have I tossed you around?" I asked turning to stand in front of her.

"All the time" she answered, hands on her hips, "Just the other day you literally threw me on our bed. And a couple weeks ago when you decided to wrestle me, you remember that? Yeah you lifted me over your head and tossed me onto the couch. And that's just the recent stuff. You've been tossing me around since before we even started any under the clothes action."

I blushed; feeling embarrassed about being such a brute to her, and went to wrap my arms around her. "I'm sorry querida. I didn't even realize how rough I was being with you. I promise to try to be more careful" I assured her kissing her hair.

"I'm sorry too" she sighed, unwrapping her arms from around me.

I pulled back and gave her a confused look. "What are you sorry for?"

"This" she said with a mischievous smile before using both her hands to push me back into the water. I scrambled to grab onto something, namely Susannah, but she scampered out of my reach and I went down into the water with a splash. I resurfaced shivering from the freezing cold water, and scanned around me for Susannah. I saw her sitting in the water a few feet away from me, shivering from the cold and shaking from laughing so hard. I sloshed through the water to get to her and just couldn't bring myself to be mad at her. Sure I wanted to get back at her, but I guess I did have that coming seeing as how every time we come to the beach I end up dunking her into the water against her will.

Susannah finally calmed down a bit and finally noticed me standing right by her. She let out a little screech before hopping up and running back towards the beach. I chased after her and grabbed her around her waist just before she reached our towel.

"No!" she shrieked before loosing her footing and taking us both down onto the sand.

Somehow we managed to end up tangled in each other, with me face down in the sand, and Susannah spread on my back. I lifted my head up and coughed out a mouthful of sand, getting as much spit out to clean out my mouth. Susannah rolled off of me onto her back and took a few deep gulps of air before I was able to flip onto my back too. Susannah looked over at me and started laughing so hard she turned a little blue. When I had enough sand out of my mouth to talk again I glared at Susannah and managed to grumble, "That was not fair."

"I know" she gasped, "but it was so funny." I glared at her some more before I got up to rinse my mouth out.

"Hey, where are you going?" Susannah asked between belly laughs, but gaining some composure.

"To rinse my mouth out" I said, more sand coming out of my mouth. She stood up next to me and grabbed my hand, "Come on, I'll help you get squeaky clean." She gave me a playful smile and her eyes turned a darker shade of green.

We reached the bathrooms and Susannah gave me a curious look, "You know that we can get you cleaned up at the car right? I keep a case of bottled water in my trunk, you know that."

"Forgot," I mumbled starting towards the parking lot. By the time we reached the car I felt like I was foaming at the mouth, only it was sand, which made it even worse.

Susannah put her hand out and looked at me expectantly. "Keys please" she said after a minute.

"I don't have them" I choked out. I felt like the sand had coated my throat and I really needed to get it out of my mouth.

"Ugh, I'll go get them" she sighed and took off at a jog back to the beach. I watched as she ran away and couldn't help but picture her wearing one of those red Baywatch bathing suits, running down the beach in slow motion. Okay, I have to stop fantasizing about Susannah.

A minute later she came back, jogging towards me, keys in hand. When she reached the car she keyed open her trunk and I practically dove for the water bottles. I quickly opened a water bottle and gargled like I've never gargled before.

"Feel better?" Susannah asked after I'd gargled for the tenth time. She placed her hand on my shoulder and gently rubbed down my back, relaxing me with her touch.

"Yeah, I don't feel like I swallowed a sandbox anymore" I nodded. Susannah smiled at me and switched from rubbing my back to running her nails over my skin, making me shiver. Susannah always digs her nails into my back as she…well yeah, and whenever she runs her nails over my back, a seemingly innocent action, she knows it kind of turns me on. "Querida, if you want to go back and tan at all today, I highly recommend you stop that" I advised her.

"Maybe I could just go and get a mystic tan later, you know a friend of mine from hip-hop works at the tanning salon by the mall, and I could use her employee discount" she hinted.

"Susannah" I reprimanded her, "we really have to start going out and doing stuff, you know experience life outside our bedroom."

"Hey, we use the bathroom almost just as much. And there were those couple of times in the living room, and remember in the kitchen the other day" she corrected me with a smirk.

"Querida" I scolded her half-heartedly, smiling despite myself at the memory.

"Oh come on Jesse, it's not like it'll always be like this. You know when school starts we're probably going to have to schedule time to have sex. Man, that's gonna suck" she sighed.

I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly to me. "Querida, no matter how hectic things get with school, I'll always have time for you. Besides you know I miss you after you've been gone five minutes, so I'll make sure to enjoy every minute I get with you when school starts" I promised her.

Susannah snuggled into me and wrapped her arms around me. "You know that the same goes for me. No matter how busy I am with school and dance, I'll always make time for you. I love you too much to put school or dance before you or us" she reassured me.

We stood like that, wrapped up together, just holding onto to each other for a long time. Well until someone close to us cleared their throat in that "I hate to interrupt, but not really" way. We both turned in the direction of the throat clearer and saw none other than Paul Slater, wearing a half smirk that was taunting me. His expression was calm and friendly, but his body language told me he was annoyed at having caught us in this position, but happy that he'd been able to spoil the moment. I wanted to knock the smirk right off his face, but I had a feeling Susannah wouldn't appreciate me doing that, besides I want to be the bigger man in this situation. Right now Susannah complains to me about how controlling Paul can be; I don't want her to be able to complain to Paul about anything I do.

"Paul? What are you doing here?" Susannah asked slipping out of my arms and stepping closer to Paul.

"Thought I'd come tan with you" he replied peeling his tank top off. I glared at him but smiled a little on the inside knowing my abs look better than his.

"Oh, well…I…we…" Susannah stammered pointing to me and then herself.

"We were actually getting ready to leave" I told Paul.

"No offense Suze, but it doesn't look like you're done" he pointed out.

Susannah narrowed her eyes at him, put her hands on her hips, and stood a little straighter. Uh-oh, I actually feel bad for Paul. "I'm going home to tan so I don't get tan lines. And what business is it of yours where or how I tan? I mean really Paul I'm getting sick and tired of you always trying to keep tabs on me. I'm doing my part to get ready for the competition, so you just focus on doing your shit, and I'll do mine" she snapped at him.

Paul's jaw dropped and he stood there staring at Susannah.

"Come on querida let's go home, I'll sit up on the roof with you while you tan" I said grabbing Susannah's hand and pulling her back towards the car. I had her sitting in the passenger seat when she suddenly went, "Jesse our stuff is still down on the beach."

"Don't worry, I'll go get it" I assured her with a smile. And then partly just because I knew Paul was watching us, I leaned down and kissed Susannah until we were both breathless.

"Be right back" I grinned at her.

"Mmmkay" she sighed, "hurry back." I closed the door and heard Susannah lock the door, probably to deter Paul from harassing her. That's my girl.

I got down to the beach and had all of our stuff, which was basically just our blanket, and whatever else Susannah brought, that I stuffed into our beach bag. I was almost to the edge of the parking lot when Paul came at me out of no where. "Jesse, can I talk to you?" he asked, sounding very urgent.

"I don't know, can you?" I replied with a little smirk. I don't know why-Okay that's a lie, I know why I enjoy annoying Paul, I just don't know why I get such pleasure out of it.

He scowled at me before saying, "I don't know what you're doing to Suze, but you're messing up our chance at placing in this competition. Before you got involved she practiced way more and she kept up with our exercise routine. So could you just do all of us a favor and let Suze give her best."

"I'm sorry, but you didn't know Susannah _before_ I came into the picture, so how could _I_ possibly be messing anything up? Susannah isn't controlled by me, you know. She's very independent and she'll do what she deems necessary to prepare for this competition. I just don't think your way of preparing works for her, and she needs to do her own thing" I told him. "And another thing, Susannah gives her best at everything she does, so how dare you even try to question that. Susannah has placed in these competitions before so she knows what she's doing. Why do you feel it necessary to try and control her?"

"I'm not trying to control her!" Paul shouted. "I just don't think she's trying her hardest."

"And who are to judge what is or isn't her best? Susannah has been doing whatever you told her to do and now she's sick of it. Paul I've seen Susannah try it your way but it doesn't work for her. She's stressed out and hungry and moody. Susannah hates restrictions and if I can offer you one piece of advice, it's to let her do her own thing and you'll find working with her a lot easier" I said.

Paul stood staring at me until I grew tired of his staring contest and left him standing there. I dumped all me and Susannah's stuff into the trunk before angling in behind the wheel.

"What took you so long?" Susannah questioned grabbing my hand.

I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed her palm. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Okay" she nodded. "Let's go home."

&&&

"So you and Suze are ditching her practice?" Marta asked.

"Technically, yes" I answered Marta.

After Susannah and I left the beach we dropped off all our stuff at home and then ran over to the tanning salon in the mall. Susannah's friend from hip-hop set her up with a mystic tan and let Susannah use her employee discount. After that I dropped Susannah off at the dress shop where her dresses are so she could try them on and make sure any alterations that needed to be made were taken care of. She should be done in an hour or so and then I'm going to go pick her up and bring her back here so she can model her dresses for my mom and my sisters, plus we can stay for dinner afterwards.

Marta and I are in her room, her sitting up against some pillows on her bed, me sitting next to her bed in her desk chair.

"And you really told off Paul?" she questioned.

"I didn't 'tell him off'" I said, "I just told him he needs to reassess his approach to being Susannah's partner."

"You told him off" Marta corrected me.

"Whatever" I sighed with a smile.

"Felt good, huh?"

"Ridiculously good" I replied.

"Well, he deserved it. Poor Suze has been working her butt off, both literally and figuratively" she huffed.

I nodded in agreement, "You know she's down to a size 2 now."

"2! Oh my gosh, that's crazy. She's literally half the girlfriend you're used to" Marta exclaimed.

"I know" I breathed running my hands over my face. "And it's not just the weight thing that bothers me. I mean it's like when she losses more weight, she losses a little bit more of herself. I think Paul just sort of sucks her usual happy-go-lucky spirit out of her, and I hate him for that."

"I don't blame you, I hate him too. I mean the last crazy thing Suze did was get her belly button pierced and that wasn't even that bad. You remember when she dyed her bangs pink for graduation?" Marta chuckled.

I smiled thinking about Sister Ernestine's reaction. Susannah threw her cap up after the ceremony and Sister Ernestine crossed herself before fainting.

"Thinking about Sister Ernestine passing out?" Marta asked.

"That was the best" I replied.

"Oh or how bout when Suze got that henna tattoo on her shoulder and then wore that spaghetti strap top. Sister Ernestine nearly had a heart attack" Marta reminded me.

I laughed so much my stomach hurt. "Susannah really has done some pretty awesome things" I sighed when I could breathe again.

"Awesome? Come on, Suze has done some of the most kick-ass things ever! I swear you've got the most amazing girlfriend" Marta gushed.

I grinned, "Yeah I know I do."

"_Throw it away, forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape-"_

"Hello!" Marta sang happily into her cell phone.

"Hey Q, what's up?" she asked.

"Oh, he's right here, hold on" she said and shoved her phone at me. "It's your amazingly awesome, kick-ass girlfriend" she told me.

I took the phone from her and said, "Hey querida."

"Hey, I'm all done here at the dress shop, I just have to change back into my clothes and wait for the seamstress to fix the straps on one of my dresses, and adjust the hem on another one. You wanna head back over here and wait with me?" she asked sweetly.

"I suppose I could, but why should I go now when I can just go when your dresses are already done?" I questioned with a smirk.

"I'm sure I could find a way to make the wait very enjoyable" she hinted.

"Well when you put it that way" I sighed, "I guess I could go now."

"Ass, get your cute butt over before I call someone else" she said, a smile in her voice before hanging up on me.

"Ouch, you just got told" Marta giggled, snatching her phone back from me.

"Shut up, at least I'm not suffering from Montezuma's revenge cause you wanted to eat a whole Tuna sandwich by yourself" I shot back.

Marta huddled down into her bed and flipped me off. "You're an evil older brother" she glared at me.

"No I'm not. If I were really evil I'd go over and jump on you and I wouldn't get off until I felt like it" I responded with a smile.

"Get out" she huffed, "And stop telling Mercedes and Josefina to come check on me every five minutes."

"They only do it cause they love you" I teased getting up and opening her door.

"Be back later with you're bestie" I chimed.

"A hopefully still semi uncorrupted bestie" she grumbled, "Although now that Suze is living with you I've almost given up hope."

"You should have given up months ago" I teased before closing her bedroom door. I went down the hall and poked my head into Mercedes and Josefina's room, "Hey don't forget to check on Marta, and remember if she asks Mama told you to do it, okay."

They smiled at me, "Don't worry, we won't forget."

"Good, I'll be back in a little while" I said walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?" both of them asked me, sticking their heads out from their doorway.

"I have to go pick up Susannah from the seamstress. We'll be here before dinner" I told them.

"Is Suze gonna model her dresses for us?" Mercedes questioned.

"If you ask her nicely maybe" I replied.

Josefina looked at me and rolled her eyes, "It's Suze of course she'll model them of us. We're practically her sisters already anyway."

"Yeah, and when Jesse finally marries her then she will be our sister" Mercedes grinned.

"Okay all of you need to stop with the wedding talk. Susannah and I just moved in together, we're not getting married. Not yet anyway" I assured them.

"Yeah but you will eventually. I mean if you don't marry Suze you've got to have some serious issues. Suze is perfect, and I don't want some other girl for a sister, I want Suze" Josefina argued.

I rolled my eyes, "Enough, I'm done talking about this. I'll be back later." I went down the stairs and ran my hand through my hair. All this talk about marrying Susannah is starting to worry me. We can't get married! We're only 18, and we **just** moved in together. I'm not even planning on proposing until we're almost done with school. Ugh, I'm giving myself a headache.


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings readers! I know this chapter took forever and I apologize but college life took longer than I expected adjust to. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter. R&R!

-Lauren

-Chapter 5-

I had just climbed behind the wheel of my car when I heard my cell phone ring. It was Susannah's ring tone so I quickly answered it. "Querida, I'm about to leave my parents' house right now" I told her, forgoing a greeting.

"Oh, well just stay there, I've got another ride" she informed me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Hank" she giggled happily, "He called to check up on me and when I told him where I was he offered to keep me company and give me a ride later."

"Oh, okay. Well just remember to be here by 6 for dinner" I replied.

"Yeah no problem, you know I wouldn't miss dinner" she said before she let out a girlish squeal and laughed, "Hottie, put me down!"

"Susannah" I sighed, trying to get her attention. The only response I got was Susannah laughing uncontrollably.

"Susannah" I repeated.

"Jesse my good man" Hank said into the phone, "Sexy here is a little preoccupied seeing as how she's hanging over my shoulder. I'll have her over there for supper before six, so don't you fret."

"Alright, thanks Hank" I managed to say without clenching my jaw.

"No worries chap. We'll see you later" he replied before hanging up.

I dropped my head down to rest on the steering wheel and decided I didn't want to go back inside my parents' house and explain that Susannah's ex-boyfriend would be bringing her by later. So I flipped open my cell phone again and speed dialed CeeCee.

"Hello" she answered cheerfully.

"Hey CeeCee" I greeted.

"Hey Jesse, can you hold on for a second?" she asked.

"Yeah" I replied before I heard CeeCee talking happily to someone.

"Sorry" she said when she came back on the line. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if maybe you wanted to hang out. Grab a cup of coffee or something?" I suggested.

"Uhh… sure, why not. You wanna meet at the clutch in like 20 minutes?" she invited.

"I'm actually at my parents' house right now, why don't I just swing by and pick you up?" I offered.

"Oh, umm… no that's okay. I'm actually not at home right now anyway, so… yeah" she sputtered.

"Okay" I chuckled, "Then I'll see you at the clutch in 20."

"Kay, see ya" she said before disconnecting.

I sat in my car for another second before turning it on and motoring towards… I don't know. I just drove for a few minutes before I found myself near the tailor's that I'd dropped Susannah off at earlier. I drove around slowly before I spotted Hank. He kind of sticks out around here, being so tall and so thin, not to mention his long hair and bandana tied around the knee of his jeans. Apparently it's his signature look.

Hank and Susannah were strolling around the little strip mall, eating ice cream cones and laughing together. I don't know why, but I got kind of jealous. My just being here, spying on them proved that. I parked towards the outer edge of the parking lot and crouched low in my seat, praying they wouldn't notice me.

They sat down at a table near the gazebo at the end of the strip mall and sat across from each other. I watched the way they smiled at each other and talked a mile a minute, throwing their heads back and laughing full out belly laughs that had both of them clutching their stomachs. I sat there chastising myself for watching them. I respect Hank, if Susannah admired him enough to date him, then he must be a good guy. And I trust Susannah more than anyone else in this entire world, and yet here I am practically stalking her. I shook my head and turned the car back on to leave, but was startled when someone knocked my window. I looked up to see none other than Paul Slater smiling at me like he'd caught me with my hand in the cookie jar. Shit.

I rolled down my window and stared up at him. "Paul" I said, trying for civility.

"Jesse" he nodded in response before looking over towards Susannah and Hank.

"Who's the new guy? And why are you over here watching Suze with him?" he questioned, smirking at me.

"That would be Hank, Susannah's ex-boyfriend. And I'm not watching them" I lied before looking around my car. It's always a little messy and I thanked myself for that when I saw a bag from Walgreen's with some gum and vitamin C lozenges on the floor on the passenger's side. There's a Walgreen's in this strip mall, actually right across from where I'd parked. I grabbed the bag and held it up for Paul to see, "I just ran into Walgreen's to get some stuff before I went back to my parents' house. My sister isn't feeling too good so I came over to get her some vitamin C lozenges." I reached inside the bag and brandished the vitamin C lozenges.

Paul had the decency to look embarrassed and shuffled his feet a little. "Oh, I just thought maybe you were here to make sure this guy didn't try anything with Suze. They look awfully chummy over there" he said motioning towards Susannah and Hank who were still talking and laughing together.

"No," I fibbed, "I trust Susannah I have no reason to keep an eye on her. Besides I've met Hank, he's a good guy. They're just old friends."

Paul nodded, "Alright, well I guess I'll be on my way. Oh, can you have Suze call me when she gets a chance so we can decide when we'll meet for practice again? I want to do a complete run through now that her dresses are done and my costumes came in."

"Yeah, I'll tell her when I see her later for dinner" I assured him.

"Okay, thanks" he replied.

I nodded at him before powering up my window and driving out of the parking lot, towards the coffee clutch.

&&&

"So you and Suze _finally_ had the ex talk?" CeeCee asked as we sat down at a booth towards the back of the shop.

I nodded and took a sip of my coffee. "Yeah, and it wasn't scary like I thought it would be. It was relieving actually."

"Did you talk about how each relationship ended and why?" she questioned.

"Susannah explained everything to me" I replied.

"So you know how serious she was about each guy? Or how far she went with them?" she queried skeptically.

"Well… no, but is that really important? I mean I know she never went all the way with any of them" I pointed out.

CeeCee seemed to consider that before shaking her head. "I don't know, I think it's important to know who, who you're dating has been with. Especially if you've been dating for as long as you and Suze. I mean you're living together now, and you don't even know if yours was the first guys' family jewels she ever saw."

I blushed, and debated asking her why that was important, but I knew why it was, and now I was curious about it. I mean I had just assumed I was Susannah's first for pretty much anything below the waist. But thinking about it, I guess I shouldn't have assumed that considering Susannah has dated older guys for long periods of time. I wondered if Hank ever saw the true beauty of Susannah shirtless, or dare I even think it: naked. I shuddered at that thought and made a mental note to ask Susannah about this later tonight.

"Do you know?" I asked.

CeeCee shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. She knows.

"Can you just tell me?"

"No! That would be a total betrayal of Suze's trust. You know better than to ask something like that" she reprimanded me.

"Sorry" I apologized.

"So, how was meeting the infamous Hank?" she inquired.

"Infamous? CeeCee I'd never even heard about this guy until I met him" I told her.

"Seriously? Wow, Suze used to always gush about the rock star she used to go out with, I'm surprised she never even mentioned him. I remember one time when we had a sleepover, Suze whipped out this photo album the band had given her and it was so unbelievably cute" she recounted, "I mean it was like a full on scrapbook. They put in a ton of pictures of Suze with them and they wrote all over the pages about where the picture was taken or something about when it was taken."

"I think that was mentioned while I was around" I said, and then remembered something I had forgot to ask Susannah herself, so might as well go to CeeCee, "Did you know Susannah could ride a motorcycle?"

CeeCee grinned, "Yeah, she told me she used to ride Hottie's hog all the time. Dirty Harry, I think she said was its name."

"You're on a nick name basis with him now?" I questioned gruffly.

She giggled, "Sorry, I just think that's kind of a cute nick name. I mean come on, Hottie and Sexy. They make quite a pair. And why the cycle question? Did you not know she could ride?"

I shook my head, "I had no idea actually. Susannah never even mentioned this guy to me and suddenly he breezes into town and it's like this whole other person comes out in her."

"Well, what were you expecting? I mean seriously Jesse, Suze was a completely different person when she dated him. Obviously she was more immature and free, we'll say. You should actually be thanking Hot-Hank, for letting you peek at the old Suze you never got to meet" she pointed out.

I shrugged, "I guess. I just wasn't exactly prepared for motorcycle riding, groupie girl, Sexy Susannah."

CeeCee full out laughed, "Trust me, no one can prepare themselves for that. She's a different girl now, well woman. Especially around you, my friend; when Suze is around you she completely lets her guard down. You get to see a side of Suze that I don't think anyone has ever really seen before. Consider yourself lucky."

"I do. I mean, I know how different Susannah is around other people, but it's like this Hank guy is looking at another part of Susannah that I never knew was in there. I just thought I had seen all of Susannah's sides" I admitted.

"Yeah but no one can ever see every side to someone. I mean Suze is different with everyone, she decides how much of a certain thing she feels she can trust you with and that's what you get. I mean you don't get the girly versions of stuff like I do, you don't see the quite frankly embarrassing for both us little squeals we do when something awesome happens, and you most certainly will probably never hear the humiliating crimson wave stories" she informed me.

"Crimson wave?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

CeeCee laughed, "Girl stuff."

Realization dawned on me and I blushed, "Oh."

"Yeah" she sighed. "Anyway, I figured since we're being open and honest here, I might as well spill the beans on my situation."

I raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"I got on campus housing at No Cal, so I'm dorming it" she told me shyly.

"That's great CeeCee" I cheered. "Why did you seem so nervous about telling me?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I was going to ask you to help me move in but I thought maybe it would put you in an awkward situation with Adam."

"You don't have to worry about me, I would have helped. Did you get all your stuff in by yourself?" I questioned drinking my coffee.

"Ugh…yeah, about that… I sort of really thought the whole weird situation with Adam would be an issue so I recruited Suze to help me. I swore her to secrecy, that's why she didn't tell you! So don't get mad at her she was just being a good friend" she defended.

I smiled, "Like I could ever stay mad at Susannah anyway. And don't worry, I'm not mad. I just wish you would have told me, but I guess it gave you and Susannah some time to hang out before things get crazy with school starting soon."

"It really did. I'm gonna miss seeing you guys everyday in all my classes" CeeCee said honestly.

"Well, you'll still see Susannah everyday. And you'll see me around. Susannah and I planned our schedules so we can have lunch and breaks together between our classes" I reminded her.

"What do you mean I'll see Suze everyday? Did she get her schedule sorted out already?" she questioned excitedly.

Uh-oh. I just remembered that was supposed to be a surprise. I cringed, "Yeah, but you can't let Susannah know you know. She fixed her schedule so you guys have pretty much all your classes together. She was gonna surprise you the first day of school."

"Awh! I can't believe she did that" CeeCee sighed, her eyes tearing up. She blinked back her tears quickly and laughed, "I'll try to act surprised the first day of school."

"You better, or I'll be in big trouble" I assured her. "So when do I get to see your dorm?"

"Do you have time right now? I was gonna ask you for a ride back anyway" she answered.

I looked at my watch, 4:56. "Yeah, I don't have to be home until 6 for dinner with my parents" I replied.

"Sweet, let's roll out" she chimed drinking the last of her coffee. I chuckled and drank my coffee before we headed out and over to the campus.

"How did you get to the Clutch?" I asked when we were almost to the campus.

"Bus" she answered, "My room mate offered to drive me but she was unpacking still so I felt bad and just took the bus."

"So how's your room mate?" I asked curiously.

"She's pretty chill. I think we'll be good together. She loves Suze, so the three of us are gonna try to do girls nights in our room every once in a while. And Suze already promised to have a movie night at you guys' place some time. Her name is Aina, and she's from Stockton. I think you'll like her, she's got you and Suze's weird taste in movies" she told me.

"Really?" I asked pulling into the parking lot for the dorms and searching for an empty space.

"Yeah, she was putting up a poster for that freaking Monty Python movie you and Suze always refer to, when I was leaving. Ridiculous" she said shaking her head as I finally found a spot near the very back. Jeez, this lot fills up pretty fast.

We climbed out of the car and CeeCee led the way towards the very back building. She swiped her ID card to let us in and then led the way up two flights of stairs and down a long hallway. Finally she stopped at the door numbered 321 and keyed us in. "That's a long trek just to get up here" I said.

"Yeah, but this building is closest to the school buildings, and it's the newest. The rooms are actually pretty nice" she replied giving the door a hard shove before it opened. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"The door gets stuck" she explained with an embarrassed smile before heading into the room. I've seen the regular dorm rooms, and this is a very big step up from them. The room itself is big and bright, with a big window with a nice view of the courtyard down below. The room was clearly divided in half, not literally but each side had a bed, nightstand, desk and closet and then in between the nightstands was a mini fridge with a microwave on top and on top of the microwave sat a coffee maker which I assumed was CeeCee's because of her serious caffeine addiction.

I immediately knew which side of the room was CeeCee's not only because all her stuff was set up and organized already, but because of the clutter that inhabited the other side. CeeCee's side is pristine, and yet comfortable looking, while the other side, Aina's side is not messy exactly, but not clean. Aina's desk is piled up with books and papers, her bed made but not very well done, and the posters above her bed and desk are kind of off center.

"She's still getting situated" CeeCee assured me, taking in the clutter. "But other than that, what do you think?"

"I like it. I think it's great you finally have a place away from your parents" I teased, looking around. On her desk sat a framed picture of our group portrait from Senior Prom, Susannah and CeeCee were sitting down on this bench sort of thing while Dylan and I stood behind them. It was a goofy, totally staged and posed looking picture but I knew it meant a lot to CeeCee that Susannah and I had taken a liking to Dylan and actually agreed to take the picture with them seeing as how we had to be forced to even take our own couple pictures. Next to that frame was a picture of CeeCee and Susannah making funny faces while we were at Senior Retreat, beside a picture of Susannah and I, walking and holding hands, CeeCee making a goofy face at the camera from behind us, taken at Grad Nite at about 4 in the morning. I smiled, remembering having to carry Susannah back to the bus for the ride home because she fell asleep on me at a café.

CeeCee stuck her tongue out at me as the lock on the door tumbled and was shoved open. "Oh, hey" an awkward looking girl greeted me and CeeCee. She had blonde hair pulled back into a messy bun and glasses hiding hazel eyes. She was wearing some faded jeans and a t-shirt with some weird writing I couldn't make out on it, with some flip-flops. The girl was a little pudgy but I wouldn't call her fat or chubby even, and yet she seemed completely self-conscious. She fidgeted with her keys as she closed the door and pushed her glasses up the bride of her nose.

"Hey Aina, this is my friend Jesse, Suze's boyfriend" CeeCee introduced us.

"Oh wow, you're just like Suze said you would be. It's nice to finally meet you" she replied sticking her hand out and shaking mine.

"Nice to meet you too," I said.

"I just stopped by on my way to grab dinner. CeeCee you eating in the caf?" Aina asked timidly.

I looked towards CeeCee and saw the wheels in her head turning. Uh-oh, I know that look. Aina's about to become a social experiment for CeeCee and something tells me Susannah is involved.

"Uh, yeah, I'm starving. Jesse, walk us out?" CeeCee answered.

I nodded and followed them out as Aina locked up behind all of us. "So, CeeCee tells me you're from Stockton. Is it a big change being here in Carmel?" I said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, and it's weird having the beach so close by, but I think I'll survive" she giggled. "And CeeCee and Suze have been so welcoming. I mean everyone around here has been but I'm just glad I got a really nice room mate and she has cool friends. I thought maybe I'd end up being a loner around here."

"Loner?" CeeCee gasped, "Perish the thought. You've got me, Suze, and now Jesse as friends. Loner is not a word I'd use to describe you ever."

I don't know if CeeCee meant to but her words thrilled Aina completely, and she practically beamed at CeeCee. When we reached the door leading us out of the building and into the courtyard I waved goodbye at Aina before CeeCee engulfed me in a hug. "Don't be a stranger" she told me, "especially now that I live within walking distance of you and Suze's."

I raised an eyebrow; me and Susannah's apartment has to be at least a mile from here, probably more like two.

"You question how far I would walk to hang out with best friends?" she smirked at me.

"How silly of me" I replied, "but you know you could always call for a ride."

"I know, but then that would ruin the fun of possibly interrupting something good" she grinned.

"That's just evil", I glared at her.

CeeCee laughed and so did Aina before she said, "You guys are so awesome, I can't believe you guys are actually letting me hang out with you."

"Girly we have to work on your self-esteem, we're lucky to get to hang out with you. Now come on I wanna get there early so we don't get the gross food that everyone's picked over already" CeeCee told her before she turned back to me. "You gonna talk to Suze later about what we discussed?"

"Yeah I'll talk to her when we get home from dinner at my parents'" I assured her.

"Alright, you better cause I'll know if you don't" she warned me.

"What, have you got our apartment bugged or something?" I joked.

"Nope, even better, your girlfriend is my best friend" she laughed sticking her tongue out at me.

I shook my head at her, "Call me or Susannah if you need anything, even if its just a ride to come over and hang out."

"Oh don't worry I will" she assured me. "Say hi to Hottie for me" she squealed before grabbing Aina's arm and pulling her after her towards the cafeteria. I shook my head as I turned and made my way back to my car. I started the car and looked at the clock before sighing; time to go back to my parents'.

&&&

I pulled up to my parents' house at exactly 5:50 and parked out front. I was walking up to the path when something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. In the driveway, right next to my dad's car was Hank's motorcycle, Dirty Harry. Oh shit.

I jogged up the path and keyed myself in, shutting the door behind me and running into the living room just in time to hear everyone erupt in laughter. I took in the sight before me and my eyebrows furrowed. Hank was sitting on the couch, Susannah's legs thrown over his and my sisters all piled onto the couch on the other side of him. My parents sat together in my father's chair, and everyone was calming themselves down from laughing at something Hank had clearly said.

"Jesse my good man!" Hank greeted me with a smile.

"Hank" I managed to say without clenching my teeth and giving him a tight smile.

"Jesse, you didn't tell me Suze knew a rock star, let alone used to date one" Marta said, her eyes never leaving Hank. Oh good God.

"I didn't really know until a little while ago" I told her, giving Susannah a look that told her I wanted to talk to her, alone.

"Hey Jesse, I wanted you to see my costumes. They're upstairs in your room, why don't I go show 'em to you?" Susannah offered, swinging her legs off of Hank and standing up.

"Yeah, I've dying to see what you're gonna be wearing when you win" I replied, taking her hand in mine when she stood in front of me.

She shook her head at me, "If I win. Now come on." She ushered me towards the stairs before yelling over her shoulder, "Hottie, you best behave yourself."

"Always love" he called back, making Susannah roll her eyes.

When we reached my bedroom door I pulled Susannah into my arms and then against my door before lowering my mouth to her's. She pulled back first, trying to catch her breath.

"Jesse, your family is downstairs" she reminded me, blushing.

I grinned at her, nipping along her neck, "Do you remember what we did the last time we were in my old room?"

Her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink and she opened the door, tugging me in after her. I resumed kissing her neck, making sure to kiss her favorite spots before Susannah pushed me away. "Jesse, what's gotten in you? Your parents and all your sisters are downstairs, not to mention Hank. Come on, let's just talk like you wanted to and go back downstairs" she said taking a seat on the corner of my bed.

I stood there feeling a little rejected, but knew she was right. I'm just being stupid because I'm jealous, and I don't even have a reason to be.

Susannah took my hands in her's and gave me a wicked grin, "We can do all that later back home, just not now. The thought of your parents being here while we… you know, kind of freaks me out."

I nodded in understanding. "Querida, I know I don't have any reason to be, but I'm jealous" I admitted knowing if I tell her how I'm feeling she'll do whatever she can to fix it.

Her eyebrows shot up. "You're jealous? Of what? Me and Hank?"

I nodded, "I know you guys are really good friends, but I just… him being your ex-boyfriend makes me feel kind of protective and I don't like the way he looks at you. I know its stupid-"

"No, it's not stupid" she interrupted me. "Listen Jesse, I really value Hank's friendship only because we've had to work really had to get to the point where we can be friends. I know it may seem weird to some people, but I don't care what other people think, you know that. I do care that you're feeling jealous though. You trust me, right?"

"Of course, more than anyone else in the world" I answered.

Susannah nodded, "Then what's the point in feeling jealous? I'd never do anything to mess up what we have, you know that. I love you more than I ever thought possible and I'm not about to screw up our relationship with someone I already know a relationship with doesn't work. Me and Hank, it was another lifetime ago, we were both different people, but we both know we don't work well together in that sense. Besides why would I go for the bad boy rock star, when I've got my own perfect gentleman, sex god?"

I blushed but felt thrilled at her words. "I know that, I just… you and Hank are awfully close" I pointed out.

"I know, but we're just really comfortable with each other. Besides we've got that history that really ties us together. And we've each seen the other at their worst so we're tight, but not as close as me and you. What I feel for Hank is pure friendliness, nothing like what I feel for you" she assured me.

I pulled Susannah up from my bed and into my arms before kissing her gently. "Love you" I told her when we'd pulled apart, our foreheads resting against each other.

"I love you too" she whispered, her lips brushing against mine as she spoke.

I smiled, "Now, show me these dresses, I wanna see what all the fuss is about."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took forever to post. My motivation to write was hibernating while I was in school, but I promise another chapter by August, and hopefully regular posts afterward. Hope you enjoy!

(Smut warning!!)

-Chapter 6-

"I don't know where you put it all, but you need to keep some of that food you're eating. You're too thin mija" my mother fussed after dinner, while she was clearing away the dishes. "Tell her mijo."

I looked at Susannah and said in complete monotone, "You're too thin", just to appease my mother.

"Not like that" my mother huffed, "like you mean it. Look at her mijo she's practically all skin and bones, that can't be healthy."

"Mamá, Susannah losses weight while she trains for these big competitions, she'll go back to her normal weight after this competition is over with. Besides you now how those judges work, they want all the girls dancing to have a certain look to them and being that skinny is what they want" I explained on Susannah's behalf. Susannah grabbed my hand under the table and gave it a squeeze while flashing me a bright smile. I leaned over and placed a kiss on her temple, resting our entwined hands on my thigh. My mother shook her head but smiled as she went into the kitchen again.

"So if I go to this competition of yours, I might see Hank?" Marta asked. She's been babbling on and on about Hank ever since he left earlier after Susannah and I came back down from my old bedroom.

Susannah smiled at Marta, "Maybe, but I doubt your parents will let you just get up and go see a ballroom competition in Las Vegas and meet up with Hank. Besides, no one's really going to this thing anyway, just my mom, Andy, and my cousin Sarah, and now Hank and the guys, well if they remember." I grinned in my head, getting excited about the surprise I had in store for Susannah when she arrived in Las Vegas. Oh, she's going to flip out.

"But… I really wanna go" Marta whined.

"I know, but trust me you don't wanna try anything with Hank. I've been there and done that, it ain't pretty. I know the whole rock star appeal is there but that gets old real fast. And that's not mentioning that he's way too old for you" Susannah warned her.

"He's not that old" Marta countered.

"How old do you think he is?" Susannah asked her.

"20?" Marta guessed.

Susannah threw her head back and laughed. When she'd calmed down some she looked at Marta and informed her, "He's 24."

Marta's eyes bugged out and she shook her head before looking back at Susannah. "So how old were you when you guys were going out?"

Susannah smiled a mischievous smile and told her, "I was 16 when we first started going out and a few months into whatever we had, I turned 17."

"He's 6 years older than you?!" Marta gaped.

Susannah nodded her head, "Yep, and he's 7 older than you, not to mention you're a minor and if anything happened between you two, he'd be like a pedophile."

Marta made a face and slouched down in her seat, mumbling to herself.

Susannah looked over at me and smiled, giving my hand a squeeze. Thank God, I was starting to think I might have to hunt down Hank and beat him for flirting with my sister and touching Susannah before I got the chance to.

I leaned over towards Susannah and kissed her cheek, trying to stealthily relay a message to her. "You ready to head home?" I whispered to Susannah.

She leaned back and nodded before we both got up and started saying our good-byes. My mother packed us leftovers, as usual, while all my sisters fussed over Susannah before we finally managed to escape.

"Whenever we leave, I always feel like we just broke out of jail or something" I told Susannah once we were safely in my car.

Susannah laughed, buckling her seatbelt. "They're not that bad."

I sent her a look as I started the car and replied, "Maybe not to you, but you weren't stuck in that madhouse for eighteen years."

"Awh, my poor baby" she cooed placing a hand on my thigh.

I nodded and swung the car around to head back to our apartment. "I think I might be emotionally scarred."

Susannah flashed me a smile, "I think I know a few things that will help take your mind off your emotional scarring." Her hand squeezed my thigh before her fingers trailed upward, slowly.

"Querida," I breathed, trying really hard to focus on driving home and not on the situation developing in my pants. "Can you maybe wait until we get home" I practically begged just as her fingers brushed right over where I wanted her hands most. Or even better, her mouth. A shudder ran down my spine at the images flooding my mind and I had to take a few calming breathes, focusing really hard on driving.

"S'matter Jesse?" she purred, her fingers going from gentle to firm, no longer brushing over me but rubbing against me.

It took all my self control not to thrust my hips up further into her hand and I had to grit out, "Susannah, you have to stop that."

"Why Jesse, don't you like it?" she inquired, her hands getting rougher, stroking me.

I groaned low in my throat just as I saw our apartment complex come into view. Oh thank God. I don't think I can last much longer. "Querida, I can't concentrate with you doing-" My breath caught in my throat as she slid the zipper on my pants down, her hand reaching inside and pushing my boxers down. "Nombre de Dios" I shouted, making the car swerve a little.

Susannah grinned at me, "Crashing would be a very bad idea right now."

"I'm trying, but you aren't exactly making it any easier" I pointed out, ignoring the way her fingers were gently cradling me.

She smiled wider before looking out the window and noticing how close to home we are. Susannah flipped the top strap of her seatbelt behind her and the next thing I knew her mouth was on me, making me moan low in my throat and nearly crash into the car in front of me. I pulled over and put the car in park, tangling my fingers in her hair. Susannah did this thing with her throat that sent vibrations through her mouth and surrounded me, making my hips buck up into her mouth. "Querida" I panted, feeling myself getting closer and closer to the edge. "I'm gonna… I about to…"

Susannah made no move to stop or slow down and instead sped up her actions, her warm mouth working harder, going faster. I could tell I was only seconds from falling over the edge, and I started to worry. "Susannah, you need to stop or I'm gonna…" I trailed off.

Susannah swirled her tongue and did that throat vibrating thing again before I fell over the edge, crying out "Susannah!"

I was catching my breath when Susannah sat up and carefully righted my clothes before sitting back in her seat and fixing her seatbelt, a wide grin on her face. "I've always wanted to do that" she admitted.

"There are no words to describe how amazing that was" I informed her, leaning back in my seat. "Feel free to try anything else you've ever wanted to do with me."

Susannah leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on my lips. "Good, cause I've got a few other tricks up my sleeve. But I'll save those for another day."

I nodded, "I don't think I could handle much more of that. But when we get home, it's my turn to try a few tricks of my own."

&

"W-where did you learn that?" Susannah panted as I kissed my way up her stomach and chest, finally placing a heated kiss on her lips.

"Here and there" I replied with a mischievous grin. "I hope that felt as good for you as what you did for me earlier."

Susannah rolled me onto my back and cuddled into me, placing her ear against my chest, right over my heart. I don't know why, but the sound of my heart beating has always had this way of calming and relaxing Susannah, that I don't even understand. I don't mind, in fact I like that something so simple makes her happy, because it's something so like Susannah that it makes me happy.

"You think things will be all that different after school starts in a few weeks?" Susannah mumbled her voice so quiet I almost didn't hear her.

I rubbed my hands up and down her back, "Querida, everything's going to be fine. I'm sure we'll be stressed out from classes, but we'll make things work. We always do."

Her breathing slowed down and I could hear the exhaustion in her voice finally catching up to her. "I just don't want to loose you" she sighed, before she fell asleep.

I held Susannah tightly against me, and pondered her last words. Why would she be worried about loosing me? Things have been great. Maybe things have been too good. Like a calm before the storm. I hope not, but whatever comes our way, Susannah and I can deal with. At least I hope we can.

&

I woke up to ringing and opened my eyes carefully, looking around for the source. I saw Susannah's cell phone ringing from her nightstand and tried to reach over so I could silence it, but she woke up and grabbed her phone.

"Lo," she mumbled sleepily. Whatever came from the other end made she sit up and clutch the phone tighter.

"But you're okay, right?" she asked, sounding completely alert and awake. She listened intently before her face went serious and she looked over at me with a questioning look, chewing on her lower lip. "Uhh, give me a minute and I'll see what I can do."

She looked at me as she took the phone away from her ear and put her hand over the speaker. Out came the puppy dog eyes and I knew I was in trouble. "Jesse, I know this is going to seem really awkward, but please just hear me out" she practically pleaded.

I nodded for her to go on, while mentally preparing myself for the worst. Marta ran away from home and needs somewhere to stay. CeeCee got in a fight with her roommate and wants to get away. Adam's drunk and needs someone to go pick him up somewhere. What actually came out of her mouth was worse than even I had dared think.

"There was a fire at Paul's house and he needs somewhere to stay for a few days. You know I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was necessary, but he needs to stay with friends right now" she explained.

Suddenly Paul was our friend? I think not. "I don't know querida" I sighed, scrubbing my hands over my face.

"It's just for a few days. He said the insurance guy is gonna go over tomorrow and assess the damage and after that Paul can use the insurance money to get some people to fix the house up as good as new" she informed me, her voice practically pleading with me.

I groaned, knowing I was going to regret this, but nodded my head in agreement. "Only for a few days though. He has to be out before we leave for Marisol's quince" I bargained.

Susannah nodded, "Yeah, he will be, I promise. And Jesse…Thank you." She placed a sweet kiss on my lips before bringing the phone back to her and letting Paul know he could stay here. After a few moments she hung up and stretched, tossing her phone back onto her nightstand. She crawled over to me and kissed me soundly, wrapping her arms around me. "I know this isn't going to be easy, but he'll be out in a few days, and everything will go back to normal" she assured me, giving me another kiss.

"I can handle a few days, but he better behave himself and stay out of our way. He needs to understand that this is temporary and he shouldn't get too comfortable here" I replied.

"He won't, I promise" she swore as I rubbed my hands along her smooth, bare skin.

Uh-oh, bare skin. "Querida, either he has to go blind or you need to remember to wear clothes around the apartment while he's here" I pointed out.

She wrinkled her nose, "I guess I can do that. But I'm still hanging around our bedroom sans clothes. He's not allowed in here anyway."

I heartily agreed, and held her tighter against me. "Just remember to lock the bedroom door before you undress" I told her.

She grinned at me, "Maybe we should implement the tie on the door knob thing to let him know not to disturb us."

I chuckled, "You know where my ties are."

"I should get some pajamas on before Paul gets here" Susannah sighed, not making a move to change.

"Come on, we should both get some clothes on before Pal gets here" I said, lifting Susannah up and setting her on her feet beside the bed before I stood up. We each grabbed some clothes and got dressed lazily. I pulled on some boxers and a white wife beater, while Susannah opted for some almost indecently short shorts and a matching tank top.

Once we were dressed we went out to the living room and turned on a few lights. "Paul gets the couch, right?" I asked.

Susannah nodded, trying to cover her yawn. "Yeah, I'll go grab some blankets for him" she mumbled heading off towards the linen closet. She came back with a thin blanket and a heavier one, placing both on the couch. "He can use one or both" she explained just as there was a knock on the door.

Susannah and I both headed over to the front door and I opened the door to see Paul Slater looking defeated and dead tired. It was certainly a change from his normal pretty boy look, and despite the pity I felt for him, part of me was kind of enjoying his misery. "Paul" I greeted him.

"Hey, I'm sorry to wake you guys up and put you in this position, I just didn't know who else to call" he breathed.

Susannah went over and led Paul inside, steering him to the couch where she sat down beside him, concern written all over her face. "You're okay though, right? What happened exactly?"

I closed and locked the front door before heading into the living room and sitting in the chair by the couch, waiting for Paul's explanation.

"I don't know" he admitted, scrubbing his hands over his face. "One minute I was sleeping and the next thing I know the fire alarm is blaring and the fire department is banging down my front door. I got pulled out of the house and all I could do was watch it burn. The firemen put the fire out but they said I couldn't go back in the house because it wasn't safe. And then I called you."

Susannah strung an arm around Paul's shoulders and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "I'm glad you called" she told him. "You must be exhausted. Here, I left you some blankets right here, and feel free to raid the fridge and cabinets for whatever if you're hungry. The bathroom is right around that corner, and there should be some soap and mouthwash in there. If you need anything else though, we'll be in our room." Susannah stood up and gave Paul a sympathetic smile before offering me her hand, which I took and got up to stand beside her.

"Thanks for letting me crash here" Paul said, sounding sincere. "I know it's a big inconvenience, but I really appreciate this."

"Don't worry about it Paul, you can stay here until everything is sorted out and you can go back home. Everything should be all settled by next weekend though, right?" she questioned.

Paul shrugged, "I don't know. The insurance guy is going over to take a look at the damage to the house tomorrow and after that he has to file a claim for the damage and then once I get the insurance money I can fix the house and then move back in. I hope it won't take too long."

I hope so too, because if he isn't out of here by Marisol's quince, he has to find somewhere else to stay.

"Okay, well we'll worry about all that later. You just get some rest, and we'll see you in the morning" Susannah said, starting towards our room.

"Alright, night you guys" he called after us.

We closed the door behind us and I locked it for good measure before I flopped back onto the bed beside where Susannah lay. I heard her yawn loudly and looked over at her with a smile. "We should get some sleep querida" I pointed out.

Susannah nodded and curled up next to me before I pulled the covers over us and wrapped my arms around her. I dropped a kiss on her hair and mumbled a "Buenas noches querida." And then I was out like a light.

&

I woke up to a startled gasp and sudden movement. My eyes snapped open and I had to blink a few times before I could clearly see Susannah sitting up in bed, her breathing frantic and her face flushed. I sat up next to her and saw her eyes were wide open and filled with panic.

"Querida, que paso? Are you alright?" I asked, worry filling me, as I touched her shoulder gently and felt her ice cold skin.

She flicked her eyes over to me and some color returned to her face, her breathing slowing down to almost normal. "Sorry" she panted, "I must have had a bad dream or something."

"You wanna talk about it?" I questioned, pulling her into my arms so I could warm her up some.

She shook her head, "I don't remember what it was about, but something felt really wrong and I thought I was trapped somewhere. That's all I've got though, after that things get hazy."

"Well, you're fine now, and it was just a dream. Remember, I'm right here querida. Nothing bad will happen to you, not with me here" I assured her.

Susannah wrapped her still cold arms around me and held me tightly. "I just remember being so scared, and I couldn't get out. I'm just glad I'm awake now, I was starting to freak out."

I gave her a squeeze while I glanced at the clock and saw it was 9 AM. No sense in going back to sleep now, we might as well just get up. "Come on querida, let's take a shower and I'll help you forget all about your bad dream" I offered.

Susannah pulled back and smiled at me gratefully, "Now there's an offer I can't refuse."

I leaned up to place a kiss on her lips when there was a soft knock on our bedroom door. I paused and furrowed my eyebrows before I remembered Paul and groaned.

"Be nice" Susannah chimed, attempting to get up.

I held her firmly in my arms. "I'll see what he wants. You go ahead and get the shower going. I'll be in as soon as I deal with Slater."

Susannah eyed me carefully for a minute before nodding her head and going off to our bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

I got up and went to our bedroom door, unlocking it before opening it to reveal Paul Slater, freshly showered, and looking like his usual pretty boy self. "Paul" I greeted him.

"Hey Jesse, I was just wondering if you and Suze wanted some breakfast? I can make something for all of us. I feel like it's the very least I can do for you guys. Where is Suze anyway?" he asked cheerfully.

"Uhh, we normally just do toast and eggs or cereal for breakfast, unless Susannah is in the mood for waffles or pancakes or something. If you could get the coffee going that would be great. And Susannah is actually waiting for me to go in the shower. We'll be out in a little while" I informed him, sounding very casual about the fact that Susannah was waiting to shower with me.

Something flashed in Paul's eyes but he hid it quickly and gave me a tight smile. "Alright, well I'll go get the coffee brewing."

"Thanks" I replied, giving him a triumphant grin. He turned on his heel and I shut the door, locking it happily. I had to restrain myself from doing a little victory dance before I went to the bathroom and opened the door to reveal a very naked Susannah. "Hey handsome" she smiled.

I quickly shed my own clothes and walked over to her, kissing her gently, as I wrapped her up in my arms. Her soft body molded perfectly to the contours of my body, and one of my legs slipped in between her thighs.

"You ready for some good, clean fun?" she hinted slyly.

I shook my head, "I'm ready for some very good, dirty fun."

Susannah giggled as a blush stained her cheeks. "Well come on then, we're wasting water."

"We wouldn't want to do that, now would we?" I grinned.

She smiled, "No, that's why we're showering together; to conserve water, of course."

I agreed with a smile, "Of course."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry, I know I'm late in posting this but Breaking Dawn came out and I got a little absorbed by that. But this chapter is up and I'm working on some things for the next chapter already. Hopefully I'll have that one up before the end of August, but no promises. Hope you enjoy! -Lauren

-Chapter 7-

"What did Paul want before?" Susannah asked as we got dressed after our shower.

I shrugged, "Just asking if he should make some breakfast for us or anything."

"Awh, that was sweet of him" she sighed.

I had to restrain myself from making a face, but pulled out one of favorite distraction tricks- to keep Susannah's mind off Slater. "I was actually thinking of making some huevos rancheros. But if you want something else…"

"No, no, huevos rancheros sound delicious. But you hardly ever make them" she pointed out, pulling a t-shirt over her head. "What's the special occasion?"

"I just woke up craving them. Plus I know how much you like them, so why not? Maybe this time you can help me" I grinned pulling on some dark khaki pants.

Susannah actually beamed at me as she zipped up her white denim Capri pants and then walked towards me and gave me a gentle peck. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and nuzzled my face in her hair, breathing in her delicious scent. Susannah giggled.

"What's funny?" I asked, my face still pressed against her hair.

"You" she answered with a laugh. "You're being awfully cute today, more so then usual. This wouldn't have something to do with Paul being here, would it?"

I blushed, and kept my face against her hair as I tried to sound innocent. "Why would Paul being here make me act any differently?"

Susannah's arms grew tighter around me. "Jesse, Paul's just a friend and my dance partner. _You have nothing to worry about_. I love you, you crazy, jealous man."

"I'm not jealous" I mumbled.

Susannah giggled again before pulling back from me and looking into my eyes, "Jesse, you have nothing to worry about with Paul. Don't be silly, okay."

"I'm not jealous" I repeated, a little half-heartedly.

"Jesse" she breathed sending me a look.

I made a face before letting out a huff and admitting, "Okay, okay, I'm a little jealous. I mean he grabbed your… you in front of me the other day!"

"Yeah, I yelled at him for that after you left" she informed me with a tiny smile. "He won't be touching anything covered by lingerie on me again unless he wants to lose his hand."

I couldn't help the smile that graced my face at her words. And the thing I truly enjoyed was that knowing Susannah, the fear she'd instilled in Paul was very serious. "As long as he keeps his hands to himself, I guess I can let him live" I joked, half-serious.

Susannah's smile widened as she grabbed my arms that I had wrapped around her, and moved them so that my hands were on her behind. "Only you have permission to touch me here." She grabbed my arms again and placed my hands over her breasts, "And here." Her hands moved my arms again and I stopped her, knowing where she was planning on placing my hands on her next. But if she placed my hands on her _there_, I wouldn't be able to be held responsible for my actions.

"Querida" I smiled, before leaning down and giving her a lingering kiss. Somehow she always knows the exact right way to assure me. How could I not trust her on this when she'd just told me she threatened Paul with bodily harm if he touched her inappropriately again?

"You all better now?" she teased.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm all better. Thank you."

"No problem. I have a feeling I'll be feeling a little insecure once schools starts, so you'll have to return the favor" she said.

I raised an eyebrow in question at her. "Why do you think you'll be feeling insecure?"

"College girls, sorority girls, slutty girls; they'll be everywhere" she replied, wrinkling her nose.

I chuckled and gave her another kiss. "Querida, you're the only girl I want. The only girl I'll ever want."

Susannah's eyes widened in surprise, "Ever?"

I cursed myself for admitting that so freely, knowing it would scare her, but I nodded despite all that. "Susannah, I love you, and only you and I always will."

Her expression softened and a grin lit up her face. "You really think you can handle me forever? You might get sick of me eventually" she prodded.

I shook my head, "I could never get sick of you querida. I'll always want to be with you." I was a little worried that Susannah on the other hand, might grow tired of being with me. I really wouldn't be able to blame her if she did want to leave me behind. After all, I'm still completely stunned that she wants me at all.

"Good" she sighed, "Because I'll always want you too."

I was stunned. Is she being serious? She must be joking.

"Don't look so surprised" she laughed. "You had to know I feel the same way about you. I mean, after all the hundreds of thousands of times I've told you how much I love you, how can you be shocked?"

"I just never thought you could really love me _that_ much. It still surprises me that you love me at all" I stated.

Susannah shook her head at me, "You are ridiculous. How could I possibly not love you enough to want to be with you as long as you want me? I always hoped you'd want to keep me forever, but most guys are kinda commitment freaks, so I never pushed any conversations about it."

"And here I thought I'd scared you with talk about forever" I said.

She giggled, "Nope, you're stuck with me forever now."

My smile was blinding, "Good, because I think I can handle forever with you."

We kissed for a bit before Susannah pulled back a little begrudgingly and reminded me, "Paul's probably wondering what's taking us so long."

I was about to try to charm her back into our bed but my traitorous stomach growled and Susannah smiled. I blushed. "I guess we should eat some breakfast" I conceited.

"Come on" she said, tugging my arm after her as she went to our bedroom door. I followed unwillingly.

"Morning" Paul chimed the second we stepped out of our bedroom, Susannah closing the door behind us.

We never really make our bed unless we just changed the sheets or we know we're going to have company over, namely a relative of ours. Today, though, I think our messy bed embarrassed Susannah. I didn't mind. Let Paul see the twisted sheets and fathom how they got that tangled up. I would have liked to watch his face as it dawned on him just what we had been doing.

"Hey Paul" Susannah smiled warmly at him. "Did you sleep okay? I know that couch isn't the comfiest thing ever."

"No, it was fine really. And I slept like a log, I didn't realize how tired I was last night" he admitted.

"Have you heard anything about your house?" she asked.

Paul shook his head, "My insurance agent called and said the fire department won't let him in the house to asses the damage until they determine the cause of the fire and check to make sure the house is still structurally sound."

"How long is that going to take?" Susannah questioned with genuine concern in her voice. I was concerned too. Concerned that I might have to kick the poor schmuck out when Susannah and I leave for Marisol's quince on Thursday afternoon. I have a feeling Susannah will feel too guilty to kick him out. I, on the other hand, have no problem at all with telling Paul he has to leave. Actually, if it comes down to just that, I might enjoy it a little bit.

He shrugged, "I don't know, the insurance guy said it depends on the fire department and how fast they can figure out what started the fire. The house inspection shouldn't take more than a couple hours or so, and after that I'll know if I can start fixing stuff or if the whole house has to be torn down because it isn't safe."

"Oh my goodness" Susannah breathed.

Paul nodded solemnly. "I promise I'll be out of here before you guys have to leave for that party, even if it is only to a hotel" he assured us.

I chanced a look at Susannah and saw that she was deep in thought. Uh-oh, she's probably plotting ways to help out Paul, even after we leave.

"Don't you have another friend you can stay with, or a relative?" I asked.

He shrugged, looking a little embarrassed, "Not really. When I got here I threw myself completely into dancing, and that's kind of all I've been doing. I guess I just figured I'd make friends when school starts; maybe join a fraternity or something."

"Really?" Susannah probed, eyeing Paul carefully. I could tell the exact moment she decided Paul looked like he was a perfect candidate for a fraternity, and I had to hide my smile.

"Yeah" he smiled. "There's actually a chapter of the fraternity my dad was in when he was in college. I was thinking of rushing there."

"Awh, that's so cool. My dad was in a frat in college, but my mom was never into the whole sisterhood thing about sororities. What frat was your dad in?" she questioned.

Paul's smile widened, "Pike, the supposedly party frat on just about every college campus."

Susannah laughed and did an adorable little jump before she said, "Oh my gosh, my dad was in Pike too!"

"No way! Where at?" he replied.

"Rutgers, class of 1980 I think" she answered. "What about your dad?"

"Yale, class of 1977" Paul said.

"Wow, Pike really is everywhere" Susannah giggled, just before her stomach growled. Her cheeks flushed a shade of pink, and I pulled her into my arms, hugging her while I chuckled.

"I think it's time for breakfast" I suggested.

Susannah nodded her head against my chest. "I think you're right." She pulled back a little, enough so that her face wasn't snuggled against my chest, and looked at Paul. "Did you eat already?"

Paul nodded his head. "I had a bowl of cereal and some toast. I made coffee already, so there's a fresh pot."

"Too bad" Susannah chimed, "we're gonna make huevos rancheros, and they're delicious."

"You cook?" Paul asked, sounding almost shocked.

I raised an eyebrow at him, but Susannah reacted before I could even open my mouth. "Don't sound so surprised" she told him, glaring a little. "I can fend for myself pretty well, thank you very much."

"I didn't mean it like that" he tried, "I just didn't think you'd be one to slave over an oven."

Susannah's already glaring eyes narrowed, "I don't slave over an oven. I cook because I want to or out of necessity. And I may not be Betty Crocker or anything, but I do okay in the kitchen."

"Don't be so modest querida" I complimented her. "You're an amazing cook."

She flashed me a smile, "Thank you. Now why don't we get started on our breakfast? I'm starving." She made a point to ignore Paul as she held my hand and we went into the kitchen together to work on our huevos rancheros.

&

"Now put the eggs on top of the tortillas" I instructed Susannah, watching her as she did so. "Perfect" I smiled as I topped the eggs with salsa and a sprinkle of grated cheese.

"These look almost as good as the ones you made a few weeks ago" she said.

"No, these look even better" I corrected her, dropping a kiss onto the top of her head.

Susannah giggled while she took the pans from the stove and placed them in the dishwasher. I carried our plates over the bar and got us utensils.

I don't really know how we started this, but after only a few days of living together, Susannah and I developed a routine for meals. I always get us utensils and napkins, while Susannah always gets us drinks. I don't even have to ask her to, or tell her what I want, she just always hands me exactly what I would have gotten myself.

Today I just wanted coffee, and sure enough, Susannah placed a steaming mug of coffee in front of me, with the perfect amount of creamer in it already. "Thank you" I told her with a smile as I sat down on a barstool.

Susannah set her own mug of coffee down and sat down on the barstool beside me, "You're welcome."

We were about to dig in when Paul's voice startled us. "Hey Suze, I'll meet you for practice at 1. I'm gonna head out and try to talk to someone from the fire department. Later" he called before we heard the front door open and then close.

"One of us should go lock the door" I suggested.

"Don't trust our neighbors?" Susannah teased.

"No, I trust our neighbors. It's that old creepy guy from downstairs I don't trust. He's always walking up and down all the halls. Plus, he always stares at you and mumbles to himself" I informed her.

She smiled, "Melvin's a sweetheart. He's a retired cop, and he walks up and down the halls because likes to think of himself as the building's own personal security guard. And the only reason he stares at me is because he says I look like his daughter Sheryl. I don't know about the mumbling to himself though, that's just something he does."

"You talked to old creepy, mumbling guy from downstairs?" I asked, swiveling my barstool to face her.

She nodded, looking innocent and wide-eyed. "He was in the elevator when I got in a few days ago. We started talking and he helped me carry my bags to the door. He's a really nice old man. Not creepy at all – well, except for the mumbling to himself. That's kinda creepy" she admitted.

I rolled my eyes at her, "I can't believe you talked to old creepy, mumbling guy from downstairs, and actually think he's a 'sweetheart'."

"Leave poor Melvin alone. Besides if there's ever a fire or some emergency in the building, who do you think Melvin's gonna try to warn first?" she pointed out with a smirk.

I chuckled, "I guess being nice to him would have its benefits. Although I'd like it if you weren't alone with him; he does still mumble to himself."

"I'll try to avoid any situation that might put me alone with him, but no guarantees" she agreed, taking a long drink from her coffee mug.

I suddenly remembered me and CeeCee's conversation at the Coffee Clutch yesterday, and felt anxious about even bringing up the topic to Susannah. I was beyond curious, but dreading hearing details about her past relationships. I mean, I know I was Susannah's first time, but did I really want to deal with knowing just how far she'd gone with her other boyfriends that I only had names for? What about knowing what had happened between her and Hank? I had to suppress a shudder as I thought about that one.

But my curiosity got the better of me in the end. "Querida, I know this is kind of random" I began, refusing to look her in the eyes as I mumbled. "But, I was thinking… well, wondering actually-I mean, I know I was your first time, but… what happened before I came along?" I could feel the blush heating my cheeks, and I kept my gaze down, playing with the leftover salsa on my plate.

"What do you mean by 'what happened'? You're sounding kinda cryptic" she replied after swallowing the mouthful of food she'd been chewing since I started my embarrassed query.

"Well, I mean… I'd only ever kissed a girl before I met you. But surely you must have been more experienced than me. I'm just wondering how experienced" I tried to explain.

She giggled. I snapped my head up at the sound and sent her a half puzzled, half irritated look. "What's so funny?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Her laughter got a little louder, and she held her side before she finally calmed down enough to speak again. "Jesse, are you seriously worried about my ex-boyfriends, again? If you were curious about this before, why didn't you ask me when we were talking about them the other day?"

My blush flared a little bit more. "I didn't really care at first-and I still don't, not really. I'm just curious, and not knowing is killing me right now."

She searched my face as I responded and then realization struck her and she gasped, "You talked to CeeCee about this, didn't you?!"

I was beyond embarrassed as I nodded sheepishly.

She huffed a little before taking a deep calming breath, and saying, "All right, well ask away. I'll answer whatever questions have been plaguing you."

"I'm just curious about how intimate things got with your past boyfriends, I mean physically" I managed to choke out around the lump in my throat.

She sighed. "Things never went further then second base with Dean, DJ, and Pierre. Hank was the only guy I ever went further than that with, and it only happened once."

"What exactly do you mean by 'further than that', exactly?" I questioned, trying to keep my tone even.

Susannah wrinkled her nose before finally answering, "I was on the receiving end of Hank's lips working wonders to distract me from what his hands were doing, and the next thing I knew his fingers were inside me. Like I said, it only happened once, and I was beyond self-conscious about the whole ordeal afterward."

"He… he saw you naked?" I inquired, trying my best to sound nonchalant.

She groaned, "Yes, Hank saw me naked. All the others just got a topless view. Happy now?"

"No" I murmured. I was mad at myself for making her angry; for letting my curiosity bring all this about.

Susannah jumped down from her barstool and went back into our bedroom. I didn't hear any doors slam though, so I took that as a good sign. But when she came back out I lifted my head to assess her anger level, and my heart stuttered. She had a bag slung over her shoulder and shoes on her feet, her purse over her other shoulder.

I froze, my body tensing, bracing itself for the impact of what was to come. "You're leaving?"

She nodded, "Yeah, just for a little while. I'll talk to you later." And she headed for the front door.

I heard her turn the knob and my head finally caught up with what was happening. I have to stop her! I raced to catch her before she could leave. "Querida, don't go" I pleaded.

She was standing over the doorway, partially in the apartment, partially in the hallway. Her hand was on the outside door knob, already pulling the door closed after her. Susannah raised an eyebrow in question at me, "I have to, but I'll be back later." She looked at me like I was missing something really obvious.

"You don't have to leave. Please don't go" I practically begged, taking her free hand in one of my own, clasping it tightly.

She looked at me with wide eyes. "Jesse, I have dance rehearsal with Paul. I was just gonna head over a little early to hang out with Josh and clear my head. Did you… did you think I was walking out on you?"

I took a closer look at the bag slung over her shoulder and noticed it was indeed her dance bag. I blushed. "Sorry, I just… I hate fighting with you. I overreacted, and panicked when I saw that bag over your shoulder. It didn't even occur to me that it was your dance bag" I admitted.

Susannah gave my hand a squeeze, "I don't like fighting with you either, but I'd never leave you over a stupid fight. Just this morning I was promising you forever, do you really think you can get rid of me that easily?" A teasing smile appeared on her lips, and I released the breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"Sorry, like I said, I panicked. Please don't leave angry with me though. I am sorry I talked to CeeCee about this before I went straight to you. Forgive me?" I asked, apologizing for what I knew she was really upset about to begin with.

She sighed. "You were already forgiven" she informed me. "It's CeeCee who needs to be worried about forgiveness right now. But seriously, next time just ask me. You know if you would have questioned me about it I would answered you honestly. I don't mind talking about my ex-boyfriends, because I'm on good terms with pretty much all of them. I just feel weird about talking to you about them because I know it makes you feel awkward and uncomfortable."

"I wish it didn't, but knowing that they got to be your firsts for special things, makes me envy them, and I know I shouldn't, but I can't help but feel jealous of them" I explained.

Susannah came back into the apartment and dropped her dance bag and purse on the floor near the door, closing it after her. She wrapped her arms around me and leaned up to peck my lips. "Don't envy them. What I had with them is in the past. What we have is the present and future. Besides," she grinned, "you were my first Jesse kiss." She leaned up again and kissed me soundly to further prove her point. "And my first Jesse everything. You're my first boyfriend on the West Coast."

I smiled and kissed her possessively. "Thank you."

She shrugged, "Not a problem. Remember, I'm gonna be freaking out soon, so don't worry about this."

I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"College girls" she shuddered, reminding me of our earlier conversation.

I chuckled and held her tighter in my arms. "You don't need to worry about college girls; I only have eyes for one girl. All those other girls could never compare to you."

"Good" she breathed, snuggling into me, her face against my chest.

"So we're good?" I confirmed, resting my cheek against the top of her head.

"We're perfect" she replied happily, leaning up and placing a kiss against my throat.

I smiled, savoring the feel of her in my arms once again and mentally agreed. 'Yeah, we are perfect.'


End file.
